Futuro passato & Passato Futuro
by Noemy
Summary: La fanfiction è ambientata dopo la puntata 6.13 Dead Things (La sfera magica).


AUTORE: *Noemy* SOMMARIO: La fanfiction è ambientata dopo la puntata 6.13 Dead Things (La sfera magica).  
  
SPOILER: inizio settima stagione. SHIPPER: Spike/Buffy RATING: vietato ai minori di 14anni DISCLAIMER: I personaggi descritti non sono di mia creazione ma appartengono a Joss Whedon e alla WB e alla FOX. Il racconto non è scritto per scopi di lucro ma solo per divertimento personale. FEED-BACK: sempre graditissimi! Anzi vi PREGO!!! Scrivete e ditemi che ne pensate (bluire@libero.it) Vorrei ringraziare tantissimo la mia compagna di banco Silvia, diventata mia preziosissima suggeritrice e vocabolario umano ;-) Un bacio enorme[:X] alla mia inseparabile amica Vale, che mi ha sostenuta in questo progetto con consigli impagabili e invogliata a scrivere più di una volta!un RINGRAZIAMENTO speciale[;)] va a Lu,senza la quale non avrei mai scelto il titolo...e infine un GRAZIE va ai lettori!  
  
Futuro passato & Passato Futuro  
  
PROLOGO Andrew, Jonathan e Warren erano soddisfatti, ma non ancora abbastanza potenti. I tre (coglioni) erano spalmati sul vecchio divano(con le molle rotte) che avevano rimediato da un arrotino e, cosa strana per loro, stavano pensando.a cosa? Ma NATURALMENTE a come mettere nei guai Buffy.o almeno a provarci. W: finora avevamo solo scherzato, ma adesso siamo veramente pericolosi.dei veri criminali ASSASSINI.e niente ci potrà fermare, nemmeno la Cacciatrice. NOI possiamo batterla, d'ora in avanti faremo sul serio. noi.possiamo uccidere la Cacciatrice - lo sguardo è quello di un allucinato, poi improvvisamente ritorna quello normale (cioè di un coglione timoroso) - non è vero ragazzi??? J: COSA??? Ma noi non poss A:Sìììì! Facciamolo! SIAMO POTENTI W: Ha quasi rovinato i nostri piani.per impadronirci del mondo (leggi: un harem di ragazze disponibili) dobbiamo liberarci di lei.ALLORA???! Gli altri annuiscono.Jonathan sembra un po' perplesso. W: Jonathan dovrai invocare il demone del tempo, quello che può spostarsi tra le dimensioni, ci faremo trasportare con LEI nel passato e modificheremo gli eventi.potremmo farla uccidere da qualche vampiro. A: da Spike. da SPIKE!!! Ha terrorizzato il Signor Fett (6.09 Smashed) W: sì potremmo. Jonathan, usa il tuo osso. - Warren e Andrew scoppiano a ridere in faccia ad un incavolatissimo Jonathan.  
  
Buffy era stanca.molto stanca. della vita.della missione.di tutto. Dopo un ripetitivo e lobotomizzante turno al Doublemont Palace si avviò verso casa con mille pensieri in testa. All'improvviso fu attaccata da un giovane vampiro, neanche tanto forte. Con gesti quasi meccanici Buffy lo scaraventò a terra e lo polverizzò. B: non è serata, amico - disse Buffy, osservando la polvere depositarsi al suolo. Buffy continuò il suo cammino verso casa, a testa bassa, strascicando i piedi. Non sembrava neanche più lei.poteva essere il fantasma della Cacciatrice di un tempo,sembrava distrutta L'ombra continuò a seguirla nell'oscurità, stando attenta a non farsi percepire da lei, dai suoi poteri, che sembravano però alquanto indeboliti, anche se la sua forza era rimasta immutata. Buffy entrò in casa e,dopo aver controllato che Dawn stesse bene e dormisse tranquillamente, andò in camera sua e si gettò sul letto. Era veramente esausta, la sua forza (non quella fisica) quella che la faceva sopravvivere dopo essere "ritornata"sembrava averla abbandonata.forse perché le mancava. BASTA, basta, Buffy impose alla sua mente di non pensare e pregò affinché anche quella notte non si ripresentassero i soliti sogni che l'assillavano da tre giorni a quella parte e forse anche da più tempo, anche se non voleva ammetterlo. Come evocata dai suoi pensieri le tornò in mente l'immagine di lei e.Spike.finalmente sereni.felici.abbracciati.con Dawn che li guardava sorridente.che sogno.quell'immagine riusciva a darle un po' di pace e forse anche un po' di. speranza. ma quanto dolore provocava.speranza.DOLORE??? La Cacciatrice che era in lei sembrava essersi risvegliata ed aveva preso il sopravvento.lei aveva fatto semplicemente quello che era GIUSTO fare.in fondo era il suo lavoro.quello di picchiare i vampiri CATTIVI.di distruggerli.perché tutto quel rimorso adesso??? Buffy si impose di dormire e inconsciamente per farlo pensò ad un uomo biondo con splendidi occhi blu.Buffy si addormentò con il viso rigato di lacrime. L'ombra, appollaiata sull'albero davanti alla sua finestra stava dando un addio.Spike pensò a come l'aveva vista quella sera. la seguiva silenziosamente per evitare che le facessero del male.ma la Cacciatrice sapeva il fatto suo e anche quella sera aveva fatto il suo lavoro.ma sembrava tutto così meccanico.perfino Buffybot uccideva vampiri con più passione.era come se avesse perso interesse per tutto, ma da quando era tornata per COSA aveva provato reale interesse??? Basta con le domande retoriche e inutili.che non servivano a nessuno.doveva trovare una via di scampo da quella sofferenza.e l'unica cosa da fare era andarsene.soffriva enormemente a lasciarla sola.ma lei aveva i suoi amici e una vita da recuperare.a lui il GRANDE vampiro cosa era rimasto??? Solo un po' d'amore che diventa polvere. BASTA basta doveva smetterla di torturarsi così.ormai aveva deciso, se ne sarebbe andato, doveva darle la possibilità di ricostruirsi una vita senza di lui,senza il suo "ASSILLANTE" amore, la sua soffocante ossessione(come la chiamava lei).era venuto per dare un addio ed era rimasto anche troppo, troppi pensieri,troppi sentimenti, sembrava William.NO lui era morto e sepolto, al suo posto era risorto SPIKE, il leggendario THE BLOODY.e adesso cos'era rimasto di quel mito??? Spike fece una promessa a se stesso, irritato, avrebbe smesso di pensare e di farsi domande stupide (alle quali non potava dare risposta).forse un giorno sarebbe tornato a Sunnyhell, quando si sarebbe sentito. no non poteva dire amato, sarebbe stato impossibile, ma almeno accettato da LEI.niente da fare, impossibile anche quello. per lei non contava niente, meno di zero, al massimo poteva andare bene come giocattolo sessuale, come misero ripiego.troppo dolore suscitavano quei pensieri.Spike guardò ancora una volta la SUA (no, doveva togliersi dalla testa anche quello.non era mai stata SUA e MAI lo sarebbe diventata).guardò un'ultima volta la Cacciatrice,scese dall'albero e scomparve nell'oscurità. Troppo preso dai suoi tristi pensieri non si era accorto dell'evidente sofferenza della (SUA) cacciatrice.  
  
I tre (coglioni) sono avvolti da una nube giallastra e tossiscono animatamente A: ma che puzza! J: sta zitto, potrebbe offendersi. W: oh grande demone, permettici di esaudire il nostro desiderio, fa la tua magia, trasferisci la cacciatrice e noi nel passato, in modo da poterla sconfiggere.rendila vulnerabile. I tre scompaiono in una nebbiolina e appare un demone che sorride malignamente:"Questi tre bambocci pensano di comandarmi come vogliono, ma ancora non sanno con chi hanno a che fare.se i loro piani non vanno come hanno detto." Il demone schiocca le dita e scompare.  
  
CAPITOLO PRIMO - 1°parte_FUT [N.B. non so se sia vero, comunque nella mia ff Buffy ha il bagno in camera!] Buffy si sta svegliando lentamente, ma non vuole. La notte di sonno profondo le ha fatto bene, anche se non ha cancellato i motivi del suo turbamento. Che ore saranno? No, in realtà non le interessa saperlo.non vuole alzarsi! C'è un calore nel suo letto.e una pace che le ricordano.CHI? È ancora troppo assonnata per interpretare i suoi sentimenti. si gira nel letto e viene accolta da due forti braccia nude.che pace.sembra.sembra.le sembra di essere ritornata nel SUO sogno.con Spike.Ma no, guarda che scherzi fa la mente al mattino! Buffy aggrotta la fronte e una bacio dolce si deposita tra i suoi occhi S: Già sveglia amore? È ancora presto!- dice una profonda voce assonnata Ma è la voce di. Buffy spalanca gli occhi e sconvolta vede SPIKE che la guarda assonnato fra le lunghe ciglia. MA COSA.??! S: Amore aspetta ad alzarti, ieri sera ci siamo stancati. - Spike sorride malizioso EEH??! S: rimani ancora un po' con me.e se proprio non vuoi riaddormentarti. - Spike si avvicina sensuale e provocante. Buffy scatta in piedi di corsa decisa come minimo ad ucciderlo e poi a parlare.forse. ma il suo repentino scatto le provoca un attacco di nausea fortissima, tanto che deve correre al bagno, lasciando un estrefatto Spike tra le lenzuola ancora calde. Chiusa dentro il bagno, Buffy cerca di riprendersi dai conati di vomito che l'assalgono provocati DI SICURO dalla vicinanza di quell'essere e dall'idea che.lei..loro.NOOO, non di nuovo! Non può essere caduta.NON ci pensare o non ti passerà mai! - si ordina perentoria Buffy. Devo cercare di capire cosa, come è successo, forse è tutto un sogno.INCUBO.ora torno di là ed è tutto sparito! Buffy apre piano la porta e spia all'interno della camera.la penombra invade la stanza ma lei distingue chiaramente la sagoma di Spike a letto, nel SUO letto, con gli occhi chiusi, rilassato, nudo. Ma cosa sta pensando? Cattiva Buffy. Allora non è un.INCUBO Buffy richiude la porta e ci si appoggia, lasciandosi scivolare a terra CHE COSA sta succedendo??? È impazzita a farlo entrare in casa? Cioè.non solo in casa.nel suo letto.Vabbè lui è attraente.sensuale.vabene la sua cripta ma.NO NO NO affatto, non è GIUSTO, proprio per niente. Buffy si prende la testa tra le mani, è confusa, non capisce nemmeno più i suoi stessi pensieri. ha paura. All'improvviso si rialza di scatto.non ha MAI avuto paura di LUI.affronterà la situazione.come sempre.adesso si sente di nuovo la Cacciatrice.e lui il vampiro da sconfiggere.Sì. Buffy riapre la porta decisa e con le mani sui fianchi si piazza davanti al letto B: ALZATI! - gli intima Spike per niente impressionato risponde: Vieni qui tu! Quel suo solito sorrisetto gli da sui nervi.Quasi quasi però.quella pace.NO non deve cedere adesso! S: perché ti sei alzata in quel modo? - sembra sospettoso Lei adesso è imbarazzata: Niente, Niente. S: vabbè. io fra un po' devo andare B: dove? - avrebbe voluto chiedere CHE CI FAI QUI, ma il fatto che lui se ne volesse andare prima di averle permesso di sfogarsi la irritava. S: Anch'io ho una specie di casa, sai? - la guardava cercando di capire cosa pensasse - però . se VUOI. rimango come da un pò a questa parte e. B: COSA? S: ma sì dai. lo sai che sto aspettando.anche se non sono molto paziente. Buffy è decisa ad andare a fondo della cosa.che strano discorso: COSA stai aspettando? Spike sbuffa, ormai spazientito decide di scoprire le sue carte: Buffy non mi prendere in giro.non di nuovo.ti sto dando tempo.ma vorrei che tu mi chiedessi di restare. definitivamente. con te e Dawn.non sono il Buffy non ascolta il resto del discorso.corre al bagno di nuovo!  
  
2° parte_PRES  
  
Buffy si sveglia al suono penetrante di una sveglia.ma non l'aveva buttato quell'aggeggio infernale? La spegne e allunga la mano a cercare un corpo accanto al suo. Si alza a sedere sentendo le lenzuola fredde.strano che se ne sia andato.strano il suo comportamento tanto quanto il oro rapporto! Era come se ci fosse un tacito accordo fra di loro.passavano molto tempo insieme.lui era il suo amico, il suo amante, ma.il suo amore??? odiava essere sempre così confusa, indecisa.adorava quando LUI le stava vicino, l'aiutava, SEMPRE.lei si stava aprendo pian piano e lui era infinitamente paziente.come un giardiniere che cura la sua piantina giorno per giorno aspettando che sbocci.LUI non le chiedeva niente,le stava accanto e basta, non pretendeva sentimenti, azioni ma LEI sapeva che era impaziente, che la precarietà del loro rapporto lo faceva soffrire.si era sempre accontentato di poco,LEI gli aveva sempre dato poco. Ma adesso basta!!! Lo svegliarsi senza il SUO lui al fianco le aveva fatto provare un senso di smarrimento inaudito.doveva mettere fine alle sue incertezze. Buffy sperava che sarebbe tornato presto, aveva capito che non poteva stare senza di lui e non vedeva l'ora di dirglielo.chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto. Con il sorriso sulle labbra Buffy si alzò, continuando a pensarlo senza vergogna. Uscendo dalla doccia si rese conto che il fastidioso mal di stomaco che l'assillava da un po' era sparito.finalmente.guardandosi allo specchio si trova.STRANA.ha un viso così stanco.sembra perfino dimagrita e. ACCIDENTI.non ricordava di avere i capelli così corti.la parrucchiera doveva averci dato dentro con le forbici quando era andata da lei l'ultima volta, circa un paio di giorni prima. Buffy guardò l'ora, accidenti si era distratta abbastanza, era tardissimo ed avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro! Si vestì in fretta ed andò in camera di sua sorella. B: Dawn.Dawn Alzati! Farai tardi. D: Ancora 5 minuti. B: DAWN.!!! Farai fare tardi anche a me.DAI alzati, pigrona!!! D: Vabene, va bene. - mugolò Dawn da sotto le coperte - UFFA però. sembri la mamma. Questa osservazione non la irritò, anzi la fece tornare "buona" con la sorella. B: dai sbrigati, ti aspetto di sotto. Buffy preparò la colazione in cucina e stava pensando se risalire a chiamare Dawn, quando la porta sul retro si spalancò ed entrò una nuvola fumante. Spike si scrollò di dosso la sua pesante coperta e S: buong Non ebbe il tempo di finire.Buffy gli si buttò tra le braccia e iniziò a parlare a raffica B: Oh ma allora sei tornato! Perché sei andato via così? Proprio quando avevo deciso di dirti una cosa! Fai colazione con noi? A proposito ma perché hai la coperta dietro?? Non hai detto che non ti serviva più.ti piacciono i biscotti al cioccolato.e dire che avevi promesso di farli con me e invec S: BUFFY! Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo??? Spike la guardò perplesso. sembrava felice di vederlo.era confuso.ma era piacevole averla così vicina.era bello sentire che era lei che voleva rimanergli vicino. Però c'era qualcosa che non andava, non gli sembrava neanche più lei.ma come? Solo poche sere prima lo aveva praticamente picchiato a sangue, dicendogli che era una cosa, senza sentimenti, senz'anima. no meglio non ritornare a quella sera.ci aveva già sofferto abbastanza. E adesso che aveva deciso di andarsene, di allontanarsi da lei, per cercare di essere.diverso. ecco a quel punto lei lo spiazzava completamente.tutte quelle dolcezze.e quelle cose senza senso che diceva.ma cosa diavolo stava succedendo??? Era forse impazzita??? Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse.in fondo era un vampiro approfittatore.però voleva vederci chiaro. In quel momento Dawn entrò in cucina e vide la sorella tra le braccia del suo adorato vampiro.sorridendo compiaciuta disse: "Beh, non si mangia in questa casa?!" Buffy si separò da Spike, non senza un po' di rimpianto, e tornò dietro al tavolo per servire la colazione. Dawn la osserva,non le è mai sembrata così felice, nonostante quell'aria un po' stanca ha gli occhi che brillano.da quanto tempo non la vedeva così.forse.forse è merito di Spike.Dawn sposta lo sguardo su di lui.che strana espressione ha.nel suo viso si riflette lo sbalordimento, la perplessità, ma ha anche una cert'aria.sembra triste( ma per cosa poi?) e SPERANZOSO.non aveva mai visto la speranza negli occhi di un vampiro.all'improvviso Spike la guardò e riassunse la sua solita aria strafottente e leggermente irritante.forse si stava immaginando tutto. S: buongiorno Briciola! Dawn gli fece una linguaccia, ma poi sorrise. lui le sorrise di riflesso. Fecero colazione in silenzio, Buffy è raggiante e osserva Spike di sottecchi, chissà perché ha quell'aria pensierosa, spostando lo sguardo su Dawn si accorge che la piccola è felice.la giornata comincia bene! Dopo essersi alzata Buffy cominciò a cercare le chiavi della macchina, per accompagnare Dawn, come ogni mattina. S: che cerchi? Buffy sbuffò, odiava quando non riusciva trovare qualcosa: le maledette CHIAVI.uff.della macchina. - disse riemergendo da dietro al divano D: La macchina.??? - Dawn è perplessa S: TU hai una macchina??? - Spike ridacchia sotto i baffi B: Ma sì certo! Piuttosto vedi di darmi una mano. Spike non accenna a muoversi: e con quali soldi l'avresti comprata? B: ma con quelli che ho guadagnato! S: A quello schifoso fast food??? B: EEH??? Ma no, cosa dici, a scuola! S&D: A SCUOLA??? - sono sbalorditi, si guardano sorpresi continuando a non capire B: Ma sì! - risponde spazientita Buffy - ma insomma che avete stamattina? Perché non mi date una mano invece di stare lì impalati a guardarmi come baccalà con la bocca spalancata??! Io non capisco cosa vi è pre In quell'istante Xander entrò in cucina trafelato: Ciao Buffy! Scusa il ritardo ma stamattina Anya faceva i capricci.sai com'è.dai Dawn andiamo.sennò faccia tardi anch'io - si blocca vedendo Spike - e tu che ci fai qui? Buffy ti sta importunando??? Vuoi che lo cacci fuori a calci??? B: Xan, ma cosa dici??? Sei sempre il solito.Spike ha fatto colazione con noi. X: cosa??? Buffy sei impazzita a farlo entrare in casa??? Senti ora sono in ritardo, ma più tardi ne parliamo, lo sai che non possiamo fidarc Xander viene trascinato via da una incavolatissima Dawn: ma insomma la vuoi lasciare in pace? Saranno fatti suoi, no? Forza muoviti. Spike sta ancora guardando con odio la porta, era pronto a farsi scoppiare un bel mal di testa pur di dare un cazzotto a quella ripugnante faccia di caz I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di Buffy: Chissà perché ha reagito in quel modo.e poi non era ancora in viaggio di nozze??? - sembrava sorpresa, parlava più a se stessa che a lui. Poi, FINALMENTE,lo guardò: ma Dawn va con lui a scuola? non mi aveva detto niente! S: guarda che succede tutte le mattine, smemorata! B: come? Ma non porto io Dawn a scuola? S: Buff ma sei sicura di stare bene? Stamattina sei così strana.dici cose senza senso e ti comporti. B: guarda che siete voi che siete strani Spike la guardò, come al solito negava e dava a lui tutte le colpe.eppure quella mattina sembrava cambiata, almeno verso di lui. ma come al solito si era illuso, su di lei, su di loro. All'alba, quando era già tutto pronto per la sua partenza, aveva deciso di dirle che se ne andava, voleva salutarla un'ultima volta.e poi chissà.se lei gli avesse di rimanerle accento.aveva fantasticato un po' su questa possibilità.ma in quel momento si rese conto che era inattuabile nella realtà.la rabbia verso di lei prese il sopravvento e bruscamente disse: io me ne vado B: perché? S: beh . perché è giorno e - B: e allora perché sei venuto? S: Ok, capito l'antifona, in realtà volevo salutarti perché ho deciso di andarmene e - Era quasi deciso a rivelarle i suoi piani quando lei lo sorprese, spiazzandolo ancora Buffy infatti sentendo quelle parole capì di averlo ferito, allora corse verso di lui e l'abbracciò stretto: smetti di scherzare, tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte. Spike la fissa, gli occhi di ghiaccio: Buffy ma che hai? B:niente, sono contenta di averti. E dicendo così, lo baciò dolcemente.  
  
CAPITOLO SECONDO - Parte 1°_FUT  
  
Perché??? Perché era accanto a me stamattina??? - questo si domandava Buffy. L'acqua scorreva sul suo corpo, era sotto la doccia e si rinfrescava, ma non riusciva a chiarire i pensieri. Cerca di ricordare la sera prima. beh ha fatto il suo turno al fast food, poi il giro di ronda con un vampiro, peraltro piuttosto debole.NON l'ha visto, è sicura di questo.dopo averlo.dopo essersi "sfogata" su di lui.eppure la sera prima ha girato inconsciamente intorno alla sua cripta, con una parola nel cuore.scusa.NO, era solo la ronda.NON VUOL DIRE NIENTE - pensa rabbiosamente Buffy. LUI se n'è andato, è rimasto ferito dalla sua scena, si leggeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi.ecco è proprio questo che non la convince.NON sembrano i SUOI occhi.non SONO i suoi occhi.non è così facile leggerci dentro.non sono mai stati così.LIMPIDI.basta con questi pensieri assurdi, lei doveva cercare di capire cos'era successo e il modo migliore per farlo NON era certo quello di chiederlo a lui. Dawn!!! Sì certo, avrebbe chiesto a Dawn.la sua sorellina sapeva sicuramente cos'era accaduto la sera prima. Buffy si asciugò e cercò i pantaloni del giorno prima , per fare in fretta. ma che strano, era sicura di averli lasciati sulla sedia.e adesso li ritrovava dentro l'armadio!!! E, fatto ancora più strano, NON SI CHIUDEVANO!!! Era possibile ingrassare in una notte??? No .di sicuro c'era qualcosa che non andava. Buffy si vestì di corsa e corse da Dawn. B: Dawn.Dawn! Ehi ma cosa stai facendo? Dawn, il viso impiastricciato di maschera purificante all'argilla, la guardò sconsolata. D: Buffy è tremendo. B: COSA? D: ho un brufolo ENORME!!! Buffy sospirò.l'adolescenza.: sbrigati o farai tardi. D: anche tu Buff B: ho il turno pomeridiano! D: IL TURNO???.ma non lavori tutte le mattine??? Buffy non l'ascoltava già più.un tarlo le rodeva la mente. B: senti Dawn ti devo chiedere una cosa. D: Spike fa colazione con noi? B: COSA? D: sì.già dov'è? Stamattina ancora non l'ho visto.sta preparando lui? B: EEH??? D: non ti ricordi??? Ieri sera mi avete promesso i biscotti! - sembrava delusa - tanto lo sapevo che te ne scordavi. Buffy avrebbe voluto urlare:ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo??? - ma considerando che la sua sorellina si sarebbe allarmata cercò di mantenere la calma. Respirando profondamente disse: IERI sera IO e Spike.ti.abbiamo. D: PROMESSO I BISCOTTIII! - sembrava una bambina con quella espressione imbronciata - per stamattina.a colazione. uffa Buff sei così distratta ultimamente! B: .. D: è l'amore che fa questo effetto? Buffy, sotto lo sguardo divertito della sorella, arrossì vistosamente e a quel punto reagì: Dawn ma cosa dici??? - e poi sempre più arrabbiata - MA COSA VAI A PENSARE??? Dawn era stupita da quella reazione, si vedeva chiaramente, e forse anche un po' spaventata. D: ma.perché fai così? Se tu stesa.mi hai detto - si fermò improvvisamente, intimidita dallo sguardo furente della sorella Buffy visibilmente spazientita la incalzò: CHE COSA? Dawn decise che era meglio non farla arrabbiare ulteriormente e in tono sottomesso (che aveva affinato in anni di pratica scolastica): beh.che era una PROVA. B: una prova? Che prova? Di cosa stai parlando? D: Ma sì una SPECIE di PROVA.per voi.di convivenza. se tutto fosse andato bene allora Buffy MA CHE HAI??? Dawn scattò in piedi appena in tempo per sostenere Buffy che si era accasciata tra le sue braccia con un flebile gemito.  
  
***  
  
Spike si aggirava intorno alla casa, pensando e fumando ininterrottamente. C'era qualcosa che non andava, lo sentiva nell'aria, Buffy era strana. prima andava tutto così bene, tra loro, che aveva sperato in una richiesta, anzi a dire il vero ci aveva quasi creduto, e la sera prima avrebbe giurata che lei stava per. Poi quella mattina tutto era cambiato, il gelo improvviso che aveva visto nei suoi occhi, le sue strane reazioni alla sua vicinanza gli avevano riportato alla mente immagini sepolte in lui.immagini di un passato non troppo remoto.ma che a lui sembrava un infinità di tempo prima. Spike era preoccupato. non era da LEI trattarlo a quel modo. o almeno dalla LEI che lui conosceva e amava. Sbirciò dalla finestra del soggiorno, ma il primo piano sembrava deserto, non c'era nessuno. Si guardò attentamente intorno, per assicurarsi che nessuno lo vedesse, avrebbe potuto avere dei problemi.velocemente si arrampicò sull'albero davanti alla sua camera.quanto tempo era che non lo faceva.guardò nella stanza, LEI non c'era. poi si accorse di strano movimento con la coda dell'occhio e voltò la testa.la vide, stesa tra le braccia di Dawn, che cercava di sorreggerla e la chiamava impaurita.la SUA Cacciatrice.la SUA Buff, così pallida.dimenticò il resto del mondo, si precipitò da LEI, corse al suo fianco, COME SEMPRE.  
  
***  
  
Ondeggiava.dolcemente.le sembrava di essere tornata bambina, cullata e protetta dalla mamma. Due braccia forti la stringevano, come se non volessero più lasciarla andare, una voce la chiamava, invitandola a tornare.dove? Buffy riprese conoscenza nel caldo abbraccio di Spike e ne fu felice.da quanto voleva quell'abbraccio? Da quanto tempo desiderava tornare tra quelle braccia? S: tesoro ti sei ripresa? - ma come faceva d essere così dolce dopo come lo aveva trattato??? - Buffy!. tu mi preoccupi. amore mi stai ascoltando? Ma che hai fatto, cosa è successo? Stai male? BUFFY. Rispondi adesso! B: io.io..non lo so.! S: Adesso ti distendi un po'.d'accordo? - mentre parlava l'aveva adagiata delicatamente sul letto - Ti devi riposare, stai lavorando troppo. - Spike si allontanò e Buffy ne sentì la mancanza, ma non ebbe tempo di pensare ad altro perché lui la fece infuriare come al suo solito. S: Accidenti, Buff.lo sai che sei ingrassata??? Piccolo pugno da parte di lei, ma così debole. ma cosa aveva la sua Buffy??? Sembrava così.vulnerabile. Si sedette sul letto e le parlò, cercando di rassicurarla: adesso stai qui, oggi niente lavoro.NO, non dire niente, non ci provare nemmeno a protestare o sarò costretto a morderti - vide un sorriso aleggiare sulle sue labbra e ne fu sorprendentemente felice - accompagno io Dawn a scuola e torno.tu riposati, non ti preoccupare di niente, penso a tutto io. - Così dicendo le posò un dolce bacio sulla fronte. Buffy si sentiva esausta, troppe emozioni, troppe cose incomprensibili, si sentiva debole, diversa.e poi gli era grata, l'aiutava, come sempre, prendendosi tutte le responsabilità che avrebbero dovuto toccare a lei.IN TUTTI IN SENSI.era confusa, ma questa non era una novità, ma si ritrovò a pensare che non lo considerava più un incubo.anzi..le sembrava un sogno. e se era così pregò di non svegliarsi proprio ora. Allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo morbido, impedendogli di allontanarsi e lo strinse, avvicinandolo a se.sempre di più.sempre più vicino. posò le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio che non gli aveva mai dato, ci mise l'anima in quel bacio.solo per lui.un istante magico solo per loro. Per fortuna il "sogno" non scomparve come si aspettava, ma continuò a tenerla stretta, senza dire niente. B: Torna presto! - mormorò Buffy, già lievemente assonnata - non lasciarmi.sola. Spike tornò a baciarla leggermente, quindi si staccò a malapena dal suo abbraccio.le strinse una mano, Buffy avvertì quel contatto come una promessa.sorrise.Spike la guardò teneramente un ultima volta.ed uscì.  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Andrew, Jonathan e Warren si erano svegliati nel loro covo.solo che intorno le cose erano cambiate.non c'erano più attrezzature.ne piani.c'era solo polvere e vuoto. Ma dov'erano finiti i loro IO futuri???  
  
***  
  
Spike non riusciva a pensare, come sempre quando lei gli stava vicino, anzi come sempre quando lei GLI SALTAVA ADDOSSO! l'aveva trascinato con lei su per le scale, senza smettere di baciarlo, e quindi l'aveva portato in camera sua.strano, che l'avesse portato proprio lì.lui non c'era mai stato.Spike la staccò leggermente da sé e la guardò.poi si guardò intorno perplesso, quindi ritornò ad osservarla. S: Buffy, ma cosa sta succedendo? B: shh, non pensare, non parlare, vieni qui e basta! Spike decise di fare come diceva lei.d'altronde come si faceva a resistere a una tentazione e una richiesta così dolce??? Ricominciò a baciarla con passione, impaziente di ritrovare il suo corpo.di sentirlo contro il suo. Però.era tutto troppo strano.Buffy era stata così fredda, indifferente con lui e adesso.all'improvviso si infuriò.lo stava usando come sempre.perché gli faceva comodo.tra circa un paio d'ore avrebbe rinnegato tutto e l'avrebbe picchiato, sfogandosi con lui.come poche sere prima.l'allontanò da sé, forse con una punta d rimpianto, ma con una decisione che fu avvertita da Buffy. B: Spike ma che hai? C'è qualcosa che non va? S: NO, TU cos'hai? - scoppiò Spike - prima sei distaccata, indifferente al mondo, poi ti butti su di me e quando cerco qualcosa di più, o cerco di aiutarti, mi pesti a sangue.mi hai detto di uscire dalla tua vita, beh era quello che avevo deciso di fare.sono venuto qui solo per dirtelo.e tu allora,che fai? Tu.tu mi confondi - quanto gli era costato ammetterlo!!! Quasi con riluttanza proseguì - sei tutta dolce.come.proprio come vorrei che.INSOMMA io non capisco. Buffy era rimasta zitta, sconvolta da quel fiume di parole che l'aveva investita in pieno.a stento trovò la forza di replicare: Ma.ma cosa dici? Io.io ti ho PICCHIATO? Oh no, non avrei mai potuto farlo, non ti farei mai del male, non ORA che. - si interruppe pensierosa, poi si illuminò di un sorriso e guardandolo ammiccò: adesso ho capito!!! Era tutta una scena per farmi capitolare!!! - sembrava leggermente scocciata - ma devi ricorrere a questi trucchetti? Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato, lo so hai avuto anche troppa pazienza, a dire il vero più di quella che mi aspettavo.beh comunque ti chiedo scusa, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima ma solo stamattina mi sono sentita pronta per farlo.e poi tu sei sparito e.insomma anche tu devi cerc Spike l'interruppe, di nuovo infuriato: Buffy ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo? Stai cercando di confondermi ancora di più? BloodyHell, di cosa stai parlando? Così dicendo l'aveva afferrata per le spalle e la scuoteva, stringendola.stringendola. B: ma cosa fai? Mi stai facendo male! Perché fai così? Vabene, va bene lo ammetto! Io sto così bene con te.e questo mi ha fatto ancora più paura.insomma la convivenza è un passo importante.io.io volevo solo essere sicura.ma ho capito che non si è mai sicuri di niente.però io mi fido di te.oh Spike.lo capisci? IO TI . - Il resto della frase si perse nella bocca di Spike, che sentendo quelle parole, anche se non ne capiva la metà, l'aveva baciata con impeto. Nonostante tutto, continuava ad essere confuso e la cosa era irritante. CONVIVENZA.ma cosa aveva voluto dire? E poi anche lei era strana forte.non gli sfuggiva, non si ribellava, anzi si stringeva a lui, lo cercava, non voleva lasciarlo andare, lei che addirittura stava per dire.non sapeva perché l'aveva fermata, in fondo era quello che desiderava.ma non era sicuri LEI.non avrebbe potuto sopportare il ritorno della sua freddezza dopo quelle due semplici parole.dette in un momento di pazzia temporaneo. Buffy lo osservò da sotto le lunghe ciglia: sei contento? - sembrava tesa.possibile che la CACCIATRICE fosse nervosa per una risposta data da un vampiro straziante? Spike pensò che LEI non si nera ami preoccupata di come stesse lui, non le erano mai importati i suoi sentimenti.LUI era una cosa malvagia e senz'anima, incapace di provare qualsiasi cosa.facile risolvere la cosa così!!! Adesso però era diversa.sembrava capirlo.ma cos'era successo a Buffy.in una notte? La sera prima aveva avvertito di nuovo la sua presenza intorno alla cripta, ma non era uscito a cercarla come la volta prima.una volta basta e avanza per imparare e Spike, memore della sua reazione, aveva aspettato che fosse lei ad avvicinarsi, ad andare da lui. Bravo Spike continua a sognare, ad illuderti, lo sai BENISSIMO che non succederà MAI_ questo lo aveva pensato quando si era accorto di essere di nuovo solo e da quel pensiero proveniva anche la sua decisione! Poteva non avere un anima ma, al contrario di quello che pensava Buffy, aveva un cuore, che magari non batteva, ma che provava sentimenti forti, reali! Non poteva continuare ad amarla e a vederla soffrire nello stesso momento.non voleva abbandonarla.ma era l'unica cosa che potesse fare per il suo bene.e poi quel fulmine a ciel sereno.LEI, che sembrava così.RAGGIANTE.non sapeva come altro definirla S: .io..non lo so.sei così strana. B: ma perché dite tutti che sono strana? Non posso desiderare di averti sempre vicino? Te l'ho mai detto che mi manchi quando non ci sei? S: questa poi.non è da te. All'improvviso un idea gli balenò nella mente.che fosse tutta una commedia???.poteva affermare tranquillamente che era un ottima attrice.Spike seguì il suo istinto, e con un sorrisetto di scherno, per difendersi dall'angoscia che gli era piombata addosso, disse: mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? Beh complimenti Cacciatrice, per un po' eri anche riuscita ad ingannarmi.è il tuo nuovo giochetto? I tuoi soliti divertimenti ti annoiano? E che problema c'è? Facciamo soffrire ancora un po' Spike - la sua rabbia stava emergendo con tutta la sua forza - tanto è solo uno stupido vampiro, CHE NON SENTE NIENTE, VERO??? - non si era reso conto di aver iniziato ad urlare. Buffy lo guardava sconvolta: ma come? Io pensavo che lo volessi anche tu, che lo stessi aspettando.non ti sto prendendo in giro, non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere.Spike.io.TI. S: smetti, SMETTI! Non posso sopportare questo!!! Tollero tutto da te, qualsiasi maledetta briciola di qualsiasi maledetto sentimento tu mi possa dare, che sia odio, disprezzo, pietà.qualunque cosa.ma non puoi deridere i miei sentimenti.mi sono rimasti solo quelli!!! Sei sempre stata onesta con me.me lo hai sempre detto che non mi avresti mai amato e che ero solo un ripiego.ero io che non mi arrendevo.ed ora.NON PUOI farmi anche questo!!! NON LO SOPPORTO!!! Buffy è sconcertata.legge il dolore sul suo viso, anche se lui cerca di mascherarlo, ma lei lo conosce abbastanza per capirlo. Tutta quella sofferenza.non ne capisce il motivo, la provenienza. È vero che l'ha trattato con freddezza.ma ormai è passato tanto tempo (per lei), perché le dice, anzi le urla quelle cose, ADESSO?  
  
CAPITOLO TERZO - 1°parte_ FUT  
  
Buffy non capiva, aveva la testa pesante e soprattutto confusa..e si sentiva strana.non le sembrava reale.REALE! Ecco cos'era!!! Si alzò di nuovo. La stanza le girò intorno per un attimo, poi ritornò ferma. Si guardò intorno nella penombra, poi si avvicinò alla finestra.fuori il sole splendeva.all'improvviso un pensiero le attraversò la mente: ma COME aveva fatto Spike ad USCIRE??? C'erano troppe cose strane. in fondo non era la prima volta che sognava Spike (anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso), ma questo non era un sogno. Doveva parlare con LUI, Buffy pensò che rimaneva sempre l'unico al quale poteva rivolgersi sempre, l'unico che la conosceva (intimamente!), al quale poteva mostrare la Buffy debole, confusa, indecisa.lui non l'avrebbe abbandonata, non l'aveva fatto neanche quando lo aveva picchiato, quindi.tanto valeva approfittarne. - Buffy sei proprio egoista.e anche stronza - disse a se stessa. Però lui sembrava diverso, così protettivo, dolce, paziente.oppure lo era sempre stato, ma lei, stupida cieca, non se ne era mai accorta.ma cos'era quello? RIMORSO? SENSO DI COLPA??? Lei non si sarebbe mai rimproverata perché trattava un crudele vampiro proprio come si meritava!!! Ma lui non era un crudele vampiro, o almeno non più.forse era vero che era cambiato.e lei. S: "amore! Perché ti sei alzata?" Spike la sorprese, interrompendo i suoi pensieri (per fortuna!). Sentiva le sue mani sui fianchi, il suo respiro (!) sul collo. Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena, come sempre quando lui le era vicino. S: come stai adesso? - la fece girare verso di se - Buffy ma cosa ti sta succedendo? Buffy crollò.davanti a lui poteva permettersi di farlo.era così stanca, e lui così dolce, non lo aveva mai visto così.tenero.le lacrime salirono veloci ai suoi occhi e corsero sulle sue guance B: non lo so.io non so chi sei, non ti riconosco. - lo sentì irrigidirsi - questo non mi sembra il mio mondo, ma solo un sogno.a volte ho sognato che fosse così, tra di noi, ma all'improvviso è cambiato tutto. Dawn è così grande e tu.vicino a me.nella mia casa, nel mio letto e io sono così confusa. - Buffy non voleva più parlare, voleva rimanere così, nel suo caldo abbraccio.si sentiva così protetta, in pace, per una volta era lei ad esserlo. Era stupendo sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente contro il suo, probabilmente l'aveva sconvolto e lui. IL SUO CUORE CHE BATTEVA???MA COME POTEVA SENTIRLO???E LUI ERA USCITO SOTTO IL SOLE.MA COSA STAVA SUCCEDENDO??? Si staccò bruscamente da lui e lo guardò furiosa: chi sei tu? Non sei il MIO Spike.lui non può uscire sotto il sole e il suo cuore non batte.e lui non è così.così.e io NON lo amo!!! Spike rispose, negli occhi divampava la stessa rabbia: e TU chi sei? La MIA Buffy sa che ho conquistato l'ANIMA per lei, per amarla ancora d più e perché lei mi potesse amare.e anche se non me lo dice io so che prova qualcosa.molto vicino all'amore.forse.era da tanto tempo che non eri così dura con me.DOV'è BUFFY???  
  
***  
  
Andrew, Warren e Jonathan si guardavano intorno perplessi.in teoria avrebbero dovuto ritrovarsi nel passato.ma si accorsero di essere nel futuro perché nel loro covo c'erano ancora tracce della loro presenza, sebbene molto.vecchie. i tre erano perplessi ed era ormai un pezzo che nessuno diceva una parola.continuavano a cercare tracce della loro presenza, ma sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno.da molto, molto, molto tempo. A: ma noi dove siamo??? Cioè se siamo stati trasportati nel passato o nel futuro, non dovrebbero esserci.cioè non dovremmo esserci noi.da qualche parte??? J: ma quel maledetto demone cosa ha combinato??? Non sa neanche gestire le SUE dimensioni??? W: VUOI STARE ZITTO IDIOTA??? Potrebbe sentirti e questo potrebbe. J: irritarlo.sì sì lo so!!! Ma intanto dove siamo finiti??? Lo sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi di voi.! Warren e Andrew si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, ma non dissero una parola. Alla fine Warren, come al solito, decise di andare fuori, per vedere almeno in che cavolo di posto erano finiti.e soprattutto doveva valutare se c'erano possibilità di distruggere la Cacciatrice.trovarla ed ucciderla.sarebbe stato il loro trionfo.  
  
I tre uscirono e si recarono a casa di Buffy, stando bene attenti a non farsi vedere. Sembrava non esserci nessuno, sentivano solo dei bisbigli provenienti dal secondo piano ma non potevano vedere chi c'era. J: Ragazzi. ma cosa sta succedendo??? W: non lo so ancora! Torniamo al covo e invochiamo il demone.ci deve delle spiegazioni!!!  
  
***  
  
Buffy lo osservava attentamente, colpita dalle sue parole.ANIMA.AMORE.dolcezza.e quella STRANA nausea."da tanto tempo".così aveva detto Spike.e se fosse.NO IMPOSSIBILE.eppure.se fosse finita nel futuro?.nel futuro che ha sempre voluto.decise di chiarire le cose, almeno con lui B: Spike, IO ieri sera sono andata a letto da SOLA, dopo fast food e ronda.e dopo averti cercato.per chiederti scusa.del mio.sfogo un po' violento.su di te. S: ma no, NO! Cosa dici? Ieri sera abbiamo cacciato insieme e poi mi hai detto di avere una sorpresa per me.e abbiamo fatto l'amore.e ci siamo svegliati abbracciati, come tutte le mattine, e io.pensavo di poter rimanere.vicino a te.di non dover andare più via.aspettavo solo che tu fossi sicura!!! E poi tu lavori alla scuola di Dawn, ADESSO! Spike adesso che si era sfogato di tutto quello che aveva dentro poteva cominciare a pensare. S: l'ultima volta che mi hai picchiato è stato più di un anno fa.poi ho deciso di andarmene e tu sai per B: TE NE SEI ANDATO??? E perché??? S: sì.perché non potevo amarti.anzi forse era il contrario.ma TU dovresti saperlo. Buff pensi che ci abbiano fatto un incantesimo??? B: penso che qualcuno in questo momento si stia divertendo molto.dobbiamo parlare con Giles e gli altri, forse possiamo risolvere le cose. S: beh, Giles vive ormai in Inghilterra, Xander e Anya sono in viaggio di nozze e Willow.ecco, non so se dovrei dirtelo, ma dopo la morte di Tara era sconvolta e non so se adesso. B: la MORTE DI TARA??? COME? QUANDO? MA Perché? S: io non c'ero.ero a "riconquistare" la mia anima.ma ecco.Tara è stata uccisa da Warren, diciamo per sbaglio, lui voleva colpire te - al ricordo di quello che gli avevano raccontato e soprattutto al pensiero che la SUA Buffy fosse stata in pericolo senza che ci fosse lui a difenderla, gli occhi di Spike brillarono per la rabbia - Willow è stata sopraffatta dalla magia.voleva distruggere il mondo.per il dolore e la disperazione.ma l'unico che è riuscito a fermarla è stato Xander.adesso Will sta meglio, si è ripresa.un po' .però non usa più la magia, quindi non so se ci può aiutare. Buffy era sconvolta, tutto quello che aveva detto Spike sarebbe successo ai suoi amici.fra poco.e lei non poteva permetterlo.quanta sofferenza li aspettava.e quanta ce n'era già stata.doveva tornare indietro.! S: Buffy, Buffy ti senti bene? B: quanto.dolore ci attende. S: sì forse.in passato.ma adesso siamo felici.o quasi B: Spike devi aiutarmi, io devo tornare indietro e impedire TUTTO questo. Spike non ci vide più dalla rabbia.questa proprio non la doveva dire. S: Quindi è questo che vuoi, vero? Tornare indietro ed IMPEDIRE a me e a te di essere felici.perché è questa la verità Buffy.potrai negare i tuoi sentimenti ma io ti rendo felice.lo vedo riflesso nei tuoi occhi, quando mi guardi, quando guardi Dawn.lo vedo nei tuoi gesti, nelle tue parole, nella tua ANIMA.perché vuoi continuare a negarlo??? Buffy, questa volta, non si arrabbiò.sapeva che lui aveva ragione.andò verso di LUI e l'abbracciò stretto. B: STUPIDO!!! Ma non hai capito niente di me??? Voglio evitare il dolore, la sofferenza.questo è l'unica cosa che sogno.da quando ho "capito" non faccio che nasconderlo.tu non lo sai ma io già adesso TI AMO.anche se lo nego.anche se lo evito con tutte le mie forze.e VOGLIO STARE CON TE.nel passato e nel futuro.per sempre.  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Buffy e Spike si guardavano.per lui esiste solo lei, il suo mondo, la ragione della sua (non)vita ormai è lei. Ma lui non l'ha mai negato, mai nascosto. E lei questo lo sa e nonostante tutto si prende gioco di lui. Lo usa e poi lo prende anche in giro.però.sembra così sconvolta.così sincera.NO NO NO non deve farsi di nuovo ingannare da quegli occhini innocenti.però vorrebbe crederle, sembra così sperduta. Ecco.è arrivato il momento delle lacrime.non riesce più a trattenerle.le sente scivolare copiose.ma perché questo incubo??? La vita o il destino non le avevano già riservato abbastanza sofferenza??? Iniziò a sfogarsi, quasi a parlare da sola B: Dov'è il MIO Spike? Perché non è qui con me? Lui. non mi avrebbe mai trattata così!!! Perché mi ha lasciata sola??? Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro.si può sapere chi diavolo sei??? SPIKE dove sei??? Spike era colpito da questo sfogo.la SUA Cacciatrice non si sarebbe mai lamentata a quel modo per la sua mancanza.lei, piangendo, si era quasi accartocciata su se stessa, le esili spalle scosse dai singhiozzi.sembrava così disperata e indifesa.Spike l'aveva vista altre volte in quelle condizioni, ma questa era diversa.lei stava così per LUI.per COLPA sua. Si avvicinò a lei e l'unica cosa che gli venne naturale fare fu abbracciarla stretta, appoggiandola al suo peto, e mormorarle: sono qui.piccola,sono qui!!! Buffy ritrovò l'abbraccio protettivo del suo amore e Spike conobbe una dolcezza che non aveva mai provato (o almeno non così intensamente). Pian piano Buffy si calmò.Spike aspettava, accarezzandole i capelli.DIO quanto aveva desiderato, voluto, sperato di poterla tenere così.un'altra piccola illusione da aggiungere ai ricordi.ormai aveva perso le speranze e aveva deciso di andarsene.lei non l'avrebbe mai amato, gliel'aveva detto, ripetuto e urlato così tante volte.si era illuso che le cose fossero cambiate.ma adesso per cosa restare??? Per quale motivo continuare a combattere? William The Bloody non si era mai arreso, ma era così stanco.eppure quel gesto.lei si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia.chiamava lui, lo voleva, lo cercava.allo stesso tempo non sembrava Buffy.all'improvviso gli tornarono in mente le sue parole: "Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro". A malincuore la staccò da se tenendola per le spalle S: Buffy calmati! Senti troveremo una soluzione ok? Ti aiuterò io.qualunque cosa sia! Adesso dimmi, perché hai detto che ti sembra di essere tornata indietro? Lei si asciugò gli occhi e lo fissò: perché? Perché fino a ieri sera TU stavi in casa con ME e Dawn.e io ero .beh sì ero FELICE, forse per la prima volta da SECOLI.e volevo anche chiederti di restare e poi mi sono accorta che la mattina. Spike la interruppe: cioè vuoi dire che IO vivo con Dawn e TE...? in questa casa?! E ci dormo anche?! Buffy sorrise, in quello non era cambiato.semplicemente rispose: sì. Entrambi avevano capito la situazione, Spike era sorpreso dalle rivelazioni di Buffy.allora per loro forse c'era un futuro.a Buffy faceva male vederlo così, quanti brutti ricordi, ma anche quanti bei momenti.decisamente la loro non era stata una storia facile!!! D'improvviso lo sguardo di Spike si offuscò, diventò triste, quasi angosciato: tu vuoi tornare non è vero? Da lui?! Buffy lo guardò senza capire. Lui continuò più per se stesso: e lei tornerà.lontana.come sempre.e questa piccola felicità.questa nuova speranza.puff, mai esistita.un sogno, un miraggio, crollato tutto.di nuovo - Buffy era scossa, non poteva restare indifferente davanti all'angoscia del suo amore.e lei ricordava molto bene il suo comportamento di quel periodo, veramente indegno.certo adesso era pentita, ne aveva anche parlato con Spike e gli aveva chiesto di capirla. lui aveva fatto così tanto per lei, voleva meritarselo il suo amore e lei gliel'aveva negato.sempre.Spike si era sbagliato, non era lui a non essere degno di lei.semmai il contrario. Buffy corse tra le sue braccia, adesso toccava a lei consolarlo, capirlo: Spike, andrà tutto bene. Io sono molto felice nel futuro e anche tu.stiamo bene insieme e poi penso che. - S: ma tu mi ami? - una supplica negli occhi - lo so che non ti ho mai chiesto niente, ma non posso lasciarti andare così, e affrontare la Buffy fredda senza. senza.se non una certezza almeno un possibilità.di bene. - Poi Spike tornò se stesso, il momento di debolezza era passato e lui si era reso conto di aver quasi implorato.una Cacciatrice di amarlo.almeno un po'. S: senti, lasciamo stare - si allontanò dal suo abbraccio e si diresse verso la porta - vado a telefonare a Willow e Rupert così potrai tornare nel tuo fantastico mondo.da lui - parlava di se stesso come se fosse un'altra persona. Poi quasi sottovoce aggiunse: forse almeno lui sarà felice - Buffy l'aveva osservato, il cuore stretto in una morsa, il cuore e la mente a mille, i sensi bloccati. ma non poteva vederlo soffrire così, non più, non quando aveva provato sulla sua pelle quanto poteva essere diverso, tra loro. non poteva permettergli di allontanarsi: Spike - quando lui si girò aveva di nuovo riassunto la sua espressione indifferente, la sua impermeabilità al mondo, la sua maschera contro di lei. Si accostò a lui e lo scrutò fin nel profondo di quei meravigliosi occhi: IO TI AMO WILLIAM. e sei l'unico cui l'ho detto.il "MIO" Spike ancora non è proprio sicuro. - Spike sembrava scoppiare di gioia, tutta l'angoscia e l'incertezza di poco prima spazzate via da due semplici parole.ma DETTE DA LEI!!! La sollevò tra le braccia, gli occhi splendenti, il sorriso radioso: mi tieni sempre sulla corda, eh Cacciatrice?!! - mormorò con le labbra sulle sue, una voglia pazzesca di consumarla - adesso non puoi più scappare però - Buffy rise: ma IO non voglio scappare da TE!!! Spike la baciò profondamente, come voleva fare da tempo, riassaporandola.: oh Buffy TI AMO, TI AMO così tanto. - adesso era solo un uomo innamorato che finalmente aveva raggiunto la sua donna. B: Lo so Spike, LO SO!  
  
CAPITOLO QUARTO - 1°parte_FUT  
  
Buffy si era ripresa. Adesso che le cose erano state chiarite si sentiva meglio, più leggera. E poi sapeva di avere il suo. William accanto.sempre. Uscirono di casa, sotto il sole, tenendosi per mano. Buffy lo capiva solo adesso (beh, meglio tardi che mai): questo era quello che aveva sempre cercato.LUI.il SUO amore.come doveva essere felice la Buffy del futuro, avrebbe potuto invidiarla .ma sapeva che quando sarebbe tornata a casa avrebbe avuto il tempo di dire a Spike che aveva ragione. tutto era cambiato.fra di loro, LEI era cambiata. ADESSO CAPIVA. Andarono al dormitorio dell'università per incontrare Willow. Buffy la trovò diversa, più matura, razionale ma i suoi occhi erano tristissimi. W: ciao ragazzi! Qual buon vento porta qui i due inseparabili piccioncini???? Buff sei in gran forma.Spike ma cosa hai fatto? Spike sorrise guardando Buffy. la Cacciatrice osservò il suo vampiro e pensò che - ancora - non gli aveva mai visto un sorriso così felice. dolce.sì, ma così RAGGIANTE. Dio, quanto era stata cieca! La felicità era così vicina che lei neanche la vedeva. E stava rischiando di perderla. ad un tratto tutte le sue paure cessarono di esistere.pensò allo Spike che l'aspettava da tanto, TROPPO tempo. Adesso poteva essere coraggiosa. S: Will abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ecco, la Buffy che vedi sembra la stessa ma in realtà è un pò diversa. W: in che senso??? B: Spike diglielo e basta! Non stare a girarci tanto intorno! S: oh, attenzione, la grande Cacciatrice si è svegliata!!! Perché non glielo spieghi tu tesoro???visto che ti sembra tanto facile. B: SPIKE!!! W: ehm. Spike sospirò.amava quella donna ma a volte era veramente un demonio. beh, in fondo se l'era voluto. S: ALLORA. beh crediamo che qualcuno abbia fatto un incantesimo e adesso qui c'è la Buffy di un anno fa. mi capisci? Willow era veramente sbalordita, guardava Buffy e non poteva crederci, anche se di cose strane ne aveva viste tante. W: è uno scherzo? O no??? E poi io che potrei fare.Spike tu lo sai. io non uso più la magia e non so come potrei esservi utile. B: Will tu sei la mia migliore amica e l'unica che può aiutarci, almeno un po'.io voglio tornare a casa e credo che anche la "vostra" Buffy li voglia. Will ti prego. io non saprei come fare e non ho nessun'altro cui rivolgermi. W: potrei aiutarvi con la parte di ricerca, aiutandovi a preparare gli ingredienti ecc., ma il rituale di ritorno lo deve celebrare qualcun altro! S: ma chi. Buffy lo interruppe, a questo ci avrebbero pensato dopo: Sì, VA BENE!!! Grazie Will! W: allora, al lavoro!  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Buffy era ancora tra le braccia di Spike. che strano però. non era più abituata a sentirlo così freddo. Ma era contenta ugualmente, l'unica cosa che contava era essere con lui, non importava dove né quando. solo lui. sperava ardentemente di poter evitare gli errori commessi nel passato. Spike cercò la sua bocca, aveva bisogno di sentirla ancora più vicina. Dio, gli aveva detto che l'amava, già da allora LEI LO AMAVA. Com'era bello baciarla, toccarla, sentire di essere ricambiato. QUANTO lo aveva sognato. La porta della camera si spalancò ed una stupefatta Willow si trovò davanti agli occhi il bacio più dolce e denso di amore al quale avesse assistito. la scena aveva dell'incredibile. Soprattutto se il bacio in questione era tra BUFFY e SPIKE!!! W: B-Buffy!!! ma cosa. sta succedendo??? Io.forse è meglio.se ripasso più tardi - e fece per chiudere la porta B: WILLOW - Buffy si sciolse dall'abbraccio, con grande disappunto di Spike, e corse verso la sua amica,fermandola. - Willow W: stai bene Buffy? B: è la domanda più frequente che mi fanno oggi!!! Comunque mai stata meglio!!! E TU? W: IO sto benissimo! B: Oh, come sono contenta! Mi sei mancata vecchia Willow. Buffy l'abbracciò.sembrava commossa, emozionata. W: vecchia.?! Ma cosa. S: Buffy forse è meglio se le spieghi come stanno le cose!!! - Spike era già scocciato dalla scena che aveva dovuto vedere, così mielosa, e soprattutto dal fatto che la streghetta aveva distratto l'attenzione di Buffy da LUI!!! Maledizione, adesso che voleva farle un discorsetto, molto intimo. cercò le sigarette per calmare il nervosismo. W: quali cose? Buffy osservò la sua migliore amica.l'aria abbattuta e quegli abissi di tristezza che erano diventati i suoi occhi nel futuro, ora erano spariti. al loro posto c'era la vivace, intelligente Willow. beh magari un po' sconcertata. W: allora? Cosa sta succedendo? Perché b-baci Spike???? S: non ti piacerebbe Rossa? - Spike buttò fuori il fumo della sua sigaretta, ammiccando. B: Spike!!! - gli occhi di Buffy erano pieni di fuoco - e NON fumare in camera MIA!!! Willow osservò la coppia, sì perché erano proprio una coppia. ma come aveva fatto a non accorgersene mai? Spike sorrideva sornione, simile ad un gatto sazio di cibo.beh lui sembrava sazio d'amore, i suoi occhi blu splendevano. come quelli di Buffy, anche se adesso era imbronciata, sembrava.sembrava.GELOSA??? Possibile che fosse gelosa di SPIKE??! Ma cosa diavolo era successo? Spike si accorse dell'espressione disorientata di Willow. Finalmente aveva avuto la sua vendetta, perché non approfittarsene allora? In fondo era un malvagio vampiro.si poteva fare di meglio! S: Amore lo vedi che Will non capisci più niente? Perché non darle una dimostrazione di - Buffy non lo lasciò terminare, volando tra le sue braccia e baciandolo con passione, con. con AMORE! W: Buffy. Buffy? BUFFY!!! A Willow sembrava di essere finita in un incubo. Spike la guardò, soddisfatto della reazione di Buffy, la bocca gonfia per i suoi baci appassionati S: ti dovrai abituare rossa. W: Buffy io vado. parleremo dopo! - Buffy si accorse del suo turbamento B: aspetta Will! Tesoro lasciaci sole così le spiego la situazione TESORO??? Uno Spike compiaciuto uscì dalla camera, richiudendo la porta, non senza aver posato un bacio leggero su quelle labbra da cui era diffide staccarsi. W: crudele vampiro! - il mormorio giunse fino all'orecchio di Buffy, che sorrise all'osservazione B: Già, è anche per questo che lo amo! - disse questo in direzione della porta W: Buffy ma cosa dici? Come lo ami? Ti hanno fatto un incantesimo? Guarda che stavolta io non c'entro niente! E neanche Tara! B: Tara? È. - stava per dire viva, ma si riprese in tempo - cioè voglio dire, sta bene? W: Certo che sta bene, o almeno credo, non è che ci vediamo molto. - Will diventò triste e Buffy rivide con orrore quell'espressione che sarebbe stata perenne sul suo volto, amplificata 100000 volte. Willow si riprese in fretta, continuando a parlare: insomma, mi vuoi spiegare cosa ti è successo? Cos'era tutta questa scenetta di te che - inorridita - BACI Spike?! B: quello è l'ultimo dei miei problemi - e il primo dei miei desideri, aggiunse tra sé - il fatto è che beh, io sono Buffy, ma un po' differente W: in che senso? B: diciamo che dove vivo io. cioè.mmm. io questo l'ho già vissuto. io sono nel futuro W: cioè tu saresti la Buffy del futuro? B: a quanto pare. W: e la nostra Buffy dov'è?  
  
B: penso al mio posto!  
  
W: ma come è successo??? B: beh questo dovresti dirmelo tu!!! Non ne ho la minima idea, io mi sono semplicemente svegliata.un anno prima!!! W: e lì da te com'è? B: fantastico! Io sto con Spike, cioè lui vive qui, quasi. W: EEH??? B: sìì!!! Anya e Xander sono in viaggio di nozze, il signor Giles si è ormai stabilito in Inghilterra e tu. W: io.? Buffy non poteva dirle la verità, l'avrebbe distrutta e forse le cose potevano ancora cambiare. B: tu e Tara vivete insieme, insomma va tutto bene! W: mmh. quindi, da come ne parli, tu vorresti tornare, vero? Questo passato non è proprio il massimo, eh? B: Già. W: comunque mi sembra che con Spike tu abbia. risolto. - Buffy arrossì. W: ok, ti do una mano, però mi serve l'aiuto di Tara, deve celebrare lei il rituale. Io. non so ancora se riuscirei a tenere la magia sotto controllo! B: nessun problema W: e poi anche la Buffy del presente si sarà rivolta a me e a Tara. quindi la magia sarà il doppio più potente! B: beh, ecco. W: no, dai, non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene! E così dicendo uscì dalla stanza, lasciando una Buffy ansiosa e perplessa.  
  
CAPITOLO QUINTO - 1°parte_FUT Buffy osservava Willow e Spike fare ricerche, persa nei suoi pensieri. Ad un certo punto si alzò, avvicinandosi a Willow B: Vieni con me a fare il caffè? - Willow annuì, capendo che l'amica voleva parlarle. Spike non si accorse della manovra, impegnato a cercare l'accendino nei pantaloni. Buffy si appartò con Willow e le domandò: Will, dimmi la verità. ci sono pericoli per il mio corpo? - W: No, in teoria no! Sto cercando un incantesimo che scambi le tue essenze, lasciando il tuo corpo intatto, proprio com'è successo. Ma sei preoccupata? - Buffy, quasi inconsciamente, si strofinò una mano sulla pancia, soprappensiero: sì un po'! W: Buff sono vicina alla formula esatta! Certo se sapessimo chi ti ha fatto questo sarebbe tutto più semplice, anche se un'idea ce l'ho. B: e quale sarebbe? W: beh, c'è un demone che gode di molta libertà, nel senso che si sposta tra le dimensioni con una facilità incredibile. solo che è molto potente e anche pericoloso da invocare. non si lascia comandare facilmente! Se questo "scambio" dipende da lui, chi l'ha invocato o è molto coraggioso oppure B: molto stupido - terminò Buffy per lei - e io conosco tre persone che corrispondono alla descrizione!!! W: intendi intervenire? B: Will, sai anche tu che modificare il futuro non avrebbe senso. ma stai tranquilla che appena tornata mi occuperò di loro.una volta per tutte!!! W: sai che non ti posso rimproverare, nonostante tutto sono rimaste le uniche persone che ho ODIATO in vita mia - gli occhi di Willow si incupirono, ma lei cercò di riprendersi - comunque posso darti qualche informazione sul loro vecchio covo e i loro spostamenti, così non perderai tempo e S: ALLORA, questo caffè??? Buffy e Willow si sorrisero, complici. B: Andrà tutto a posto! Te lo prometto!  
  
***  
  
Andrew, Warren e Jonathan avevano invocato di nuovo il demone e stavano aspettando che apparisse. Il demone si materializzò davanti a loro, con un ghigno cattivo sul volto. W: ci vuoi spiegare cosa diavolo hai combinato? J: Warren, con calma! W: con calma un corno!!! Io voglio delle spiegazioni. SUBITO!!! D: ragazzino stai attento, potresti farti male! Comunque siete nel futuro, circa un anno dopo il vostro tempo! E non c'è traccia di voi perché VOI. nel futuro. non ci siete!!! J: co-co-come non-non ci siamo?!! D: esatto! Siete MORTI! J: ma- ma perché? D: non vi posso rivelare il futuro! Dovete viverlo. diciamo però che IO posso cambiare qualcosa. I tre cominciarono a tremare, ma il demone continuò D: la cacciatrice sta bene! Voi avevate detto che avrebbe avuto problemi e io vi ho messo alla prova! Vi ho trasportati in un tempo diverso da quello che mi avevate detto e lei non ha problemi. - fermando con un gesto eventuali proteste proseguì - e non ne avrebbe avuti neanche dove dicevate voi!!! Quel maledetto vampiro l'ha sempre protetta. A: quale vampiro? W: Spike, idiota! D: non mi interrompete, stupidi umani! Voi non avete neanche idea di chi avete invocato. non immaginate nemmeno i miei poteri. - così dicendo il demone fu avvolto da una nebbia. verde e puzzolente. e sembrava che il suo corpo crescesse. si gonfiasse. A: Oh- Oh siamo nei guai.!!!  
  
***  
  
W: EHI ci siamo! L'ho trovato! Willow sollevò un grosso tomo polveroso S: è questa la formula? W: sì adesso possiamo celeb Dawn entrò di corsa nella stanza: Will, Will. hai visto Buff.AH! Ma allora siete qui! Perché non mi avete detto niente??? Mi sono preoccupata! - si interruppe per riprendere fiato ed osservò la stanza, disseminata di libri, candele e polverine. Quindi riportò lo sguardo sulle tre persone davanti a lei - va tutto bene? È successo qualcosa che non so??? S: Briciola sta tranquilla! Ti riassumo la situazione. "Qualcuno" ha invocato il cosiddetto demone delle dimensioni che ha trasportato nel corpo che vedi l'essenza della Buffy di più di un anno fa. D: ecco perché era così strana stamani. mi ha fatta spaventare. E la "nostra" Buffy dov'è? S: beh pensiamo sia al suo posto - rispose additando Buffy - nel passato. D: UAO! Ma perché queste cose succedono solo a lei?! - accorgendosi dell'occhiataccia che le lanciò sua sorella sorrise - scherzavo! Allora, che avete in mente di fare? W: proviamo a rifare lo scambio. D: posso partecipare? - chiese la ragazza speranzosa. B&S: NO! D: UFFA! Guardate che non sono più una bambina. W: Buffy pensaci bene! Chi compierà il rituale? Spike è ancora in parte vampiro. e poi deve starti vicino, trattenere il tuo corpo, ancorarlo a questa dimensione altrimenti verrà trascinato. S: ma Dawn è in grado di farlo? - si guardarono dubbiosi B: NO! È fuori discussione! Non metterò di nuovo in pericolo la vita di mia sorella! Non è ancora abbastanza esperta, non conosce pienamente i suoi poteri e rischieremo molto! Stiamo già rischiando! W: l'unica che poteva farlo non è più qui. - gli occhi le si offuscarono, come sempre quando parlava di Tara, il dolore era ancora tanto per riuscire ad accettare la perdita. Dawn balzò in piedi: Sì, invece sì! - gli sguardi di tutti i presenti la fissarono - Tara stessa una volta mi disse che era possibile, beh.diciamo materializzare un defunto. era un incantesimo creato per attutire la sofferenza.ma non lo volli sperimentare con la mamma perché le conseguenze potevano essere peggiori.diventare dipendenti dalla visione della persona invocata - Dawn abbassò la voce - non riuscire più ad accettarne la mancanza, a staccarsene definitivamente. - Dawn si interruppe, sapeva che il cuore di Willow aveva già sofferto abbastanza. Willow aveva abbassato la testa, sembrava riflettere sulle parole di Dawn. Spike la guardò interrogativamente, spostando poi lo sguardo su Buffy. B: Will? La strega rialzò il capo, una nuova luce negli occhi. o forse era la vecchia luce, scomparsa ormai da molto tempo, sopraffatta dalle spire della tristezza.Willow sembrava rianimata: OK! Facciamolo. I tre si sorrisero.  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Willow e Buffy aspettavano sedute sul divano di casa Summers. Spike in poltrona fumava una sigaretta dopo l'altra. Finalmente la porta si aprì e Tara entrò lievemente affannata. Buffy alzò lo sguardo a incontrare quello della strega. come le era mancata la sua amica, l'unica con la quale aveva potuto confidarsi senza paura né vergogna. T: CIAO! Ho fatto prima che ho potuto! Buffy le andò incontro e l'abbracciò stretta mormorando: quanto mi sei mancata. - Solo Tara sentì queste parole e rimase un po' male, anche perché si aspettava questa accoglienza da Will e non da Buffy. quando questa si fu allontanata, Tara la osservò. Willow le aveva spiegato la situazione. Buffy era uguale a come l'aveva sempre vista, solo nei suoi occhi c'era qualcosa di diverso. "gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima". e il suo sguardo era sereno. Tara pensò che non avrebbe usato questa parola riferita alla "vera" Buffy. dovevano essere cambiate molte cose. Si girò verso Willow.era preoccupata, era evidente, e forse anche felice di vederla. le aveva confidato che ancora non se la sentiva di fare l'incantesimo. almeno non da sola. dolce Willow, le era mancata. Spike la riscosse dai suoi pensieri, interrompendo il silenzio delle tre donne: Allora Tara, puoi aiutarci? Ti: sì certo! Ho perso un po' di tempo a tradurre la formula che fa al caso nostro. W: Bene, allora andiamo a preparare intanto? - Willow era ansiosa di restare da sola con lei, tanto quanto Tara che subito annuì. Le due streghe salirono leggiadre le scale, sorridendosi. Spike osservò Buffy di sottecchi e la vide stanca. S: Buffy tutto bene? - Buffy si limitò ad annuire - non vedi l'ora di tornare eh? Buffy spostò lo sguardo su di lui: sinceramente sì! Tutte queste cose io le ho già viste, già provate e non è bello riviverle! E ancora deve venire tanto dolore. questo è solo l'inizio. - sospirò, la vista persa nel vuoto. S: e allora non andare. B: COSA? - riportò l'attenzione su di lui S: resta qui. con me. potremmo cambiare tutto. io non voglio perderti ancora. - La sofferenza affiorò nei suoi occhi, impossibile da nascondere. S: Avevo pensato di andarmene, ma sentirti così vicina. io non potrei sopportare di nuovo i rifiuti della MIA Buffy, non più. non dopo aver visto, provato come.potrebbe essere se solo volesse. non ce la farei. ti prego non andare. B: William io devo! Devi, anzi dovete ancora affrontare tante prove che vi faranno maturare entrambi. TU soprattutto. nel mio tempo hai riavuto la tua. anima. la tua scintilla.per me. Ma noi ci amiamo già adesso.solo che.abbiamo sbagliato entrambi. Buffy chiuse gli occhi.non voleva ricordare quel giorno.nel suo bagno. NO, l'avrebbe distrutto.inutilmente.e poi.forse tutto sarebbe stato diverso ora. S: io. l'ANIMA. per te? B: già! E puoi picchiare Xander quando vuoi! - Spike la guardò sorpreso, Buffy sorrise, alleggerendo la situazione - nel senso che non hai più il chip! Sei tornato in parte umano. S: cioè. posso stare alla luce del sole? B: sì! Un demone ti ha "fatto tornare quello che eri, così che io potessi avere quello che mi meritavo". parole tue. e così adesso ti batte il cuore.quindi respiri..sei caldo.e penso. che tu. S: COSA? B: beh. prima non ero sicura. e neanche adesso. con Spike non ne abbiamo parlato.ma ecco.io.penso che. W: Buff!!! Siamo pronte, venite! PRESTO!!! Buffy lo scrutò: devo andare. ma tu con Buffy potete cambiare il MIO futuro. RICORDATELO. E ricordati che TI AMO. Dalle una possibilità. - corse di sopra. Spike era immobile, troppi pensieri e troppe emozioni per le cose che lei gli aveva detto. ANIMA.ERRORI.FELICITà.TORNARE quello che ero.la VITA che faceva parte di lui.e di LEI. si riscosse. DOVEVA PROTEGGERLA, a tutti i costi. Mentre saliva le scale pensò a come se la sarebbe cavata la SUA Buffy. chissà come si trovava con il suo IO futuro. forse, provandolo, sarebbe cambiata. l'avrebbe amato? NO, lei l'amava già! Ma adesso l'avrebbe riconosciuto, smettendo di respingerlo? Spike sospirò ed entrò nella camera.  
  
3°parte_FUT Un vapore leggero prese possesso della stanza, i quattro, immobili, continuarono a ripetere la formula e pian piano diventarono cinque. W&D: TARA!!! Restarono immobili ad osservarla prendere forma, come se il toccarla o anche solo avvicinarsi a lei potesse farla svanire. T: Will.abbracciami. Willow si gettò tra le sue braccia.Dio quanto le era mancata la sua dolcezza.pianse sommessamente.gli altri si strinsero intorno alla coppia, quasi a proteggere quel momento magico. Spike si avvicinò all'orecchio di Buffy: tutto bene? Buffy, istintivamente, portò le mani alla pancia: sì. Spike, alle sue spalle, non notò questo movimento, troppo concentrato su Tara e Willow. S: conosco anche troppo bene quello che sta provando Will. è dura cercare di andare avanti senza la persona che ami.cerchi di attaccarti a tutto quello che ti rimane, ma diventa difficile muoversi, pensare, persino respirare.la perdita ti paralizza.eppure la vita ti sospinge avanti, dandoti qualcosa per cui sopravvivere.e poi vederla all'improvviso davanti a te. - Buffy si girò e l'abbracciò stretto. Non era abituata a sentirlo così caldo. ma era piacevole. per la prima volta pensò che la Buffy futura fosse fortunata. per la sua vita e per la persona che aveva accanto. e per la prima volta non si sorprese di quel pensiero. B: Ti amo William - Spike sorrise e la guardò: IO lo so.ma dovresti dirlo anche al mio. passato! Mi risparmieresti molte sofferenze cacciatrice. - Buffy sorrise ed annuì. non voleva più negare i suoi sentimenti e rischiare di perderlo, non dopo quello che aveva visto, provato. come al solito ci voleva un quasi miracolo per far cambiare idea a Buffy Summers. una quasi fine del mondo. del SUO mondo. doveva rischiare e sapeva che ne valeva la pena, ne era sicura. Dawn li riportò alla realtà: FORZA, DOBBIAMO COMINCIARE! - Buffy si strinse per l'ultima volta al suo amore, decisa a ritrovarlo. in tutti i sensi!  
  
CAPITOLO SESTO - 1°parte_FUT/PRES W: Bene, siamo pronti! - la strega era evidentemente emozionata ed eccitata, ma cercava di controllare le emozioni. Con tono dolce si rivolse alla compagna: Tara.ci pensi tu? T: sì, però ho bisogno di energia. W: Allora formiamo un cerchio. Buffy e Spike si misero a sedere e si concentrarono, stringendosi le mani. Tutti incominciarono a ripetere la formula, sottovoce, solo un mormorio indistinto. All'improvviso una gran luce si sprigionò dal centro del gruppo, andando a colpire la parete, dove si spalancò un portale.presente e futuro si videro.le due Buffy furono trascinate verso il portale dimensionale da una forza. Tara urlò, in entrambi i mondi, e: Spike!!! Trattieni il corpo! - Spike strinse la sua Buffy e lanciò un'occhiata dall'altra parte.era come guardarsi allo specchio. le essenze della cacciatrice uscirono dai corpi e si diressero verso il portale.e qui successe una cosa che il signor Giles avrebbe giudicato IMPOSSIBILE!!! Per un breve momento le essenze si materializzarono.la Buffy futura sussurrò in fretta: fammi essere felice, mi raccomando. L'altra Buffy annuì senza aggiungere niente.ed ognuna ritornò nel suo mondo.  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Buffy aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno.  
  
I suoi amici la guardavano preoccupati, in attesa. SPIKE. si gettò tra le sue braccia, ritrovando la frescura della sua pelle, ritrovando la pace, la tranquillità, ritrovando la sensazione di protezione che solo LUI sapeva darle. Dio, che paura aveva avuto. S: abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa - ecco, è sempre il solito che parla a sproposito - non è la nostra Buffy, lei non avrebbe mai fat Buffy lo zittì con un bacio, divorando le sue labbra. B: sono IO, idiota! S: me ne sono accorto. - accidenti quei baci li avrebbe riconosciuti tra migliaia. T&W: Buffy stai bene? B: Sì. e non permetterò che vi accada qualcosa! Andrà tutto bene, vedrete! - abbracciò le due amiche, con le lacrime agli occhi - vi voglio bene!  
  
3°parte_FUT  
  
Buffy aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno.  
  
Fu assalita dalla familiare nausea e ne fu felice. Due forti braccia la strinsero. Dio, quanta paura di non ritrovarle. S: amore sei tu? - Buffy annuì, troppo felice per parlare, troppo felice di aver ritrovato il calore del suo abbraccio. Inaspettatamente sentì Willow piangere disperata, corse verso l'amica, per trovarla a terra, il viso tra le mani. Guardò Tara svanire lentamente, un sorriso dolce-amaro sulle labbra. un sorriso speranzoso. Buffy le sorrise a sua volta, una nuova fiducia negli occhi. B: Will, non piangere, le cose cambieranno. è una promessa. vedrai, andrà tutto bene.  
  
CAPITOLO SETTIMO - PRES  
  
Buffy riposava. gli aveva chiesto di rimanerle accanto finché non si fosse addormentata. Era rimasto molto più tempo accanto a lei, guardandola dormire, come aveva fatto centinaia di volte, ma sapeva di dover andare. Adesso LEI era tornata e tutto sarebbe stato come prima.anzi peggio.quel bacio non significava niente! Inutile cercare di convincere la testa, quando il cuore la pensava in modo diverso.quel cuore che non batteva, ma dove ancora riecheggiavano le parole della Buffy futura. Buffy aprì gli occhi lentamente e lo osservò nella penombra della stanza. sembrava combattuto. una battaglia interna alla quale lei poteva mettere fine.forse. B: William vieni qua! - perché, perché lo chiamava così, era una tortura. S: cosa c'è cacciatrice? Buffy fu colpita dalla sua freddezza e stava per rispondergli male. poi si ricordò lo Spike futuro e pensò che poteva essere migliore. sorrise: quando imparerai che mi chiamo Buffy? Ti ho detto di venire qua! Spike era sorpreso. la verità era che aveva tentato di farsi mandare via per non soffrire davanti a lei, ma LEI era diversa. più dolce, arrendevole, inaspettata quanto la sua reazione. Non poteva rifiutarsi.si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto. B: Allora ti è piaciuta la Buffy futura? S: sì molto! Mi ha detto che convive con ME. ho cercato di trattenerla qui ma non c'è stato niente da fare! - Spike sorrise, Buffy sembrava quasi.quasi gelosa che LUI avesse preferito un'altra a lei.sul suo viso si riflettevano i suoi sentimenti, i suoi pensieri.almeno questo era una novità! Spike continuò, con tono più dolce: e poi IO rivedevo la MIA Buffy. quella che prima mi salta addosso e poi mi picchia. Buffy abbassò lo sguardo, quasi vergognandosi di quello che era stata: Spike mi dispiace, veramente. - la Cacciatrice che chiedeva SCUSA?! Oddio, era impazzita?? Lei continuò, ad occhi bassi, senza percepire quello che le sue parole suscitavano in lui: io ero confusa, infelice, mi sentivo spenta, apatica. e non ho trovato altro modo per uscirne che sfogarmi con te.- la voce si abbassò ad un sussurro - per vivere. Scusami ti prego - allungò le mani e prese le sue, stringendole. Spike rispose alla stretta e lei osò rialzare lo sguardo su di lui. Spike la fissava con i suoi meravigliosi occhi, pieni di comprensione.in fondo perché sorprendersi? Lui era stato l'unico a capirla sempre, intimamente. La sua voce la riscosse: cosa hai visto nel futuro? B: sofferenza, tanta e per tutti. ma anche speranza. per una nuova vita.e AMORE. - oddio, ma cosa stava dicendo? NO, adesso non poteva più tirarsi indietro.strinse le sue mani più forte, quasi aggrappandosi a lui, alla sua forza che l'aveva sostenuta fino ad allora. B: Spike, devo dirti una cosa S: Anch'io Buffy B: Beh, ecco, io ti volevo dire che. che. - Lo fissò negli occhi, prese un profondo respiro e. Spike si alzò di scatto, lasciando le sue mani senza sostegno, e avvicinandosi alla porta iniziò a parlare in fretta, dandole le spalle S: Buffy me ne vado! Non so quando tornerò. stammi bene cacciatrice! Uscì. Buffy con la morte nel cuore mormorò: Ti Amo.  
  
CAPITOLO OTTAVO - 1°parte_FUT  
  
Spike entrò in camera e disse, con voce allegra: Allora, come ti senti? Buffy aprì gli occhi, ancora leggermente assonnata: meglio! Spike la osservò di sottecchi: Buff tutti questi giramenti di testa non sono normali, io pens B: No, non ti preoccupare! È l'incantesimo che mi ha indebolito! - rispose precipitosamente lei, sistemandosi contro la spalliera del letto. S: Ma li avevi anche pri Buffy cercò disperatamente di cambiare argomento: Will come sta? Spike la guardò: come vuoi che stia.? È distrutta! Però.forse le tue parole l'hanno rincuorata un po'. ci credevi veramente? B: Certo! Penso che IO vedendo tutto questo. - fece un gesto con la mano come ad includere il suo mondo - IO sola sono in grado di cambiarlo. S: com'è stato tornare indietro? Ti ha fatto effetto? B: è stato pazzesco!!! Eri così diverso.mi sono accorta che soffrivi molto e. non ti avevo mai visto così! Cioè ti avevo visto ma non volevo capire.ti ho portato all'esasperazione.Spike mi dispiace! B: Anche a me Buff! Mi sono ricordato di com'eri spaventata, di come avevi paura dei tuoi sentimenti - "e di come l'hai ancora!" avrebbe voluto aggiungere. A Buffy bastò un'occhiata per capire: Spike VAI! - esclamò, alzandosi sulle ginocchia. Spike sorpreso dall'improvviso cambiamento disse: dove? B: ma alla cripta, no! S: perché? B: perché ci devi tornare prima o poi a. S: ma brava Cacciatrice! Ho capito! - ringhiò - Lo sapevo che non saresti mai cambiata!!! - tutta la sua incertezza, tenuta troppo tempo sotto controllo, era esplosa.in rabbia! Infuriato si diresse verso la porta B: William.fai in fretta! S: EEH??! B: A PRENDERE LA TUA ROBA! O hai deciso di non cambiarti più??? - sorridendo maliziosa, aggiunse: non mi far aspettare troppo. S. Bloody Hell! - si girò di scatto, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure - Cacciatrice, mi stai chiedendo di.tornare? - Buffy annuì, emozionata, gli occhi che splendevano di gioia S: Ma per quanto? Buffy mormorò in un soffio: finché vorrai. Spike gettò indietro la testa e rise.una risata di gioia, di trionfo! FINALMENTE! Corse verso di lei e tenendola per le spalle: non ti sarà facile liberarti di me! B: Lo so! Spike la guardò a fondo, quasi a scrutarle l'anima, e vide.la sicurezza.CASPITA. non aveva mai visto la SUA Buffy SICURA del suo.AMORE.sì adesso poteva veramente chiamarlo così! La baciò.assaporandola, ritrovandola e la spinse di nuovo sdraiata, lasciando che la bocca scivolasse sul suo collo profumato. Buffy si abbandonò completamente, come succedeva tutte le volte che era con lui.rispose al suo bacio, eccitandolo come solo lei sapeva fare.la Cacciatrice ed il Vampiro. appoggiò le mani sul suo petto e accarezzandolo scese lentamente, sempre più in basso. Spike non ragionava già più, come sempre quando lei gli era vicino. Incominciò a spogliarla, febbrilmente, passando le mani sulla sua pelle liscia, saggiando la curva dei suoi seni. Buffy sospirò.Dio quanto lo voleva.che fosse giusto o sbagliato, non aveva più importanza, era TUTTO quello che voleva. Si stese sopra di lei continuando a baciarla, mentre Buffy gli sfilava la maglietta, attaccando quindi la cintura dei jeans neri, con una fretta che rivelava l'urgenza del suo bisogno. Questo non era mai cambiato tra di loro, si sarebbero sempre amati con passione, era un'attrazione che andava oltre la ragione, e sfociava nel sentimento. Nel mondo che LORO avevano costruito, difendendosi e facendosi male a vicenda, "ammazzandosi" e ricominciando a prendersi vivi, con tutti i loro sbagli.non c'era posto solo per la passione. era un rapporto che la comprendeva, ma non lo esauriva.avevano imparato ad amarsi, perché uno teneva viva l'altra (e viceversa), avevano attraversato la notte e i loro cuori insieme, e non importava che niente fosse uguale a prima, le parole su di loro si dissolvevano. l'orgoglio poteva aspettare, e anche quando il dolore aumentava, non provavano rimpianto, non riuscivano ad arrendersi a tutti i loro sbagli. perché entrambi amavano lo sbaglio più grande della loro vita. avevano imparato a sanguinare e adesso erano pronti per affrontare il giorno che sfugge il tempo reale. insieme. Spike accarezzò la sua pancia rotonda e abbassò la testa, depositandovi dei baci leggeri, come se lì dentro fosse custodito un tesoro. Buffy rabbrividì e passando le mani tra i capelli morbidi del SUO vampiro, sollevò appena i fianchi, permettendogli di sfilarle i pantaloni. Così fece anche lei con i suoi. Quasi nudi l'uno di fronte all'altra si guardarono per pochi istanti, mangiandosi con gli occhi.e poi non riuscirono più a contenersi. c'era magia fra di loro e ci sarebbe stata sempre. Buffy si strinse a lui, spingendolo verso di lei.. lui la toccava con gesti leggeri e passionali. il fuoco divampò. senza via di scampo. Si unirono e si amarono, guardandosi negli occhi. Buffy strinse i suoi glutei, inducendolo ad affogare in lei. e al culmine del piacere. solo un sussurro: William.TI AMO L'unico pensiero coerente di Spike fu che se avesse avuto una maledizione, si sarebbe realizzata in quel preciso istante. e poi ci fu solo LUCE.  
  
2°parte_PRES  
  
Buffy si rigirava nel letto cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi di pura disperazione che le salivano dal cuore. come poteva andarsene ora? Perché l'abbandonava anche lui? Aveva provato una gran felicità quando nel futuro. sapeva che c'erano delle sorprese. per lei e per Spike. eppure anche lui aveva parlato con la Buffy del futuro, doveva aver capito i suoi sentimenti. Doveva sapere che erano felici insieme. perché se ne andava allora? All'improvviso le tornarono in mente le parole della sua IO futura. "fammi essere felice!". lei era la Cacciatrice, non una ragazzina spaventata dai suoi stessi sentimenti! Spike si meritava una donna vera, non una vigliacca com'era stata lei fino a quel momento. Buffy si alzò, si asciugò gli occhi e corse fuori di casa. a cercarlo. sperando che ancora non se ne fosse andato.pregando perché non fosse troppo tardi.  
  
***  
  
Spike era nella sua cripta, con il suo spolverino in mano. Clem lo osservava un po' preoccupato. C: Spike sei sicuro? S: sì! È l'unica cosa giusta che posso fare adesso. e per una volta la farò. in futuro potremmo essere felici, ma dipende da me e adesso devo allontanarmi! Forse tornerò diverso e. La porta al piano di sopra si spalancò e sbatté, una sola persona entrava in quel modo in casa sua. Spike sorrise, quello non sarebbe mai cambiato: Lei Cacciatrice. Lui Vampiro. Decise di lasciare lo spolverino in un posto sicuro (in fondo era pur sempre il suo portafortuna, il suo emblema!), e dopo averlo velocemente nascosto, risalì al piano di sopra, con dietro Clem. Buffy neanche lo vide, vide solo LUI e gli si precipitò contro. Clem si eclissò discretamente. Si guardarono negli occhi, fronteggiandosi con lo sguardo. Questa volta sembravano essere tornati INDIETRO nel tempo. DUE NEMICI MORTALI.quando il loro rapporto era solo ODIO. e sincerità. Buffy si era sempre sorpresa del fatto che non poteva nascondere la verità a Spike. non poteva nascondergli se stessa. e il bastardo se n'era sempre approfittato, sbattendogliela in faccia nel modo più crudele. aveva sempre letto in lei, nei suoi occhi, ciò che avrebbe voluto negare anche a se stessa. pensò a tutto quello che avrebbe perso se lui se ne fosse andato. un alleato, un amico sincero e fidato, un fratello affettuoso per Dawn. IL SUO AMORE. sì adesso poteva ammetterlo, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, avrebbe combattuto per lui. se non era troppo tardi. le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
  
***  
  
Spike la fissava.. la odiava, sì la odiava. l'aveva fatto cambiare, era colpa sua. dell'amore che gli faceva provare. non era più il maestro vampiro di un tempo, non avrebbe più morso, né fatto del male a qualcuno, anche senza chip. era per questo che si voleva allontanare, non voleva più farle del male ma non voleva più soffrire nemmeno lui! Voleva un po' di pace. forse se fosse andato da quel demone ci cui gli aveva parlato Clem avrebbe potuto liberarsi. voleva essere purificato. sempre per lei, per stare con lei senza compromessi, senza rimorsi. voleva solo amarla, come meritava di essere amata. assunse un espressione dura, irrevocabile nella sua risoluzione. ormai aveva deciso. ma si addolcì immediatamente vedendo le lacrime di lei. la sua piccola Buffy. non poteva resisterle. la amava troppo per vederla così. un impulso irresistibile si fece strada in lui e ben presto prese il sopravvento sulla ragione. la strinse a sé e con una dolce carezza asciugò le prime gocce di pianto. e. Buffy voleva solo quello. che lui la consolasse, la rassicurasse come aveva sempre fatto. voleva SENTIRLO di nuovo stretto a lei, di nuovo dentro di lei, mormorare il suo nome sulle labbra. non per usarlo ancora. non era mai stato un ripiego, quella era stata solo una scusa per giustificarsi del suo comportamento e anche per difendersi dai nuovi sentimenti che pian piano erano nati e cresciuti dentro di lei, per un vampiro. voleva solo amarlo per una volta con tutta se stessa. aveva letto sul suo bellissimo viso la determinazione. voleva andarsene. ma lei per una volta voleva lasciarsi andare. Lo baciò con passione, una fiamma che non si sarebbe mai esaurita, che sembrava esplodere. solo con LUI. Spike sembrava aver perso la facoltà di pensare, la baciava dappertutto, si abbandonava a lei. ancora una volta. la spogliò con mani e occhi avidi, accarezzando la sua pelle morbida, provando un brivido a sentirla così calda a contatto con la sua gelida. LEI lo scaldava, per una volta si sentì migliore accanto a lei. non un animale ma un uomo. con sentimenti ed emozioni. e AMORE, DIO QUANTO AMORE. Buffy era presa da lui. non si chiedeva se era giusto o sbagliato. il giorno dopo non ci sarebbero stati rimpianti, ne rimorsi, né scenate. Adesso poteva accoglierlo, adesso poteva accettarlo completamente. aveva fatto chiarezza e questo era il risultato. semplice, ovvio ma così sorprendentemente puro. Si baciarono ancora e ancora aumentando la sete che avevano uno dell'altra e poi non poterono più trattenersi. si amarono.. con passione. senza più cercare di nascondersi. DUE NEMICI MORTALI. Buffy si aggrappò a lui e fissandolo, annegò in quegli occhi blu liquido: "Spike TI AMO. TI AMO!" Spike sentì le sue parole, e percepì la loro verità. la sentiva nel suo sapore, nei suoi gesti e lo vedeva riflesso in quello sguardo verde acceso. si spinse a fondo in lei. e poi ci fu solo LUCE.  
  
***  
  
Buffy si svegliò prima dell'alba. aveva sentito un rumore. le sembrava di essere a metà. l'altra se ne era andata. Era sola nel letto di Spike, nel letto del suo Amore. quel rumore era la porta della cripta che si richiudeva dietro le SUE spalle, era il rumore del lucchetto che scattava nel suo cuore. aveva rischiato, l'aveva aperto e LUI se n'era andato. adesso si sarebbe richiuso, per sempre. adesso era sicura che non avrebbe amato più. Che senso poteva avere fermarlo, ora? Aveva sperato che la sera prima sarebbe servita a lei per trovare quel coraggio che le mancava da troppo tempo, a lui per capire finalmente. beh evidentemente non era così. si rigirò nel letto in preda all'angoscia, il cuore stretto in una morsa glaciale. la vita si richiudeva di nuovo intorno a lei e Buffy per la prima volta dopo molto tempo desiderò essere morta. le lacrime le scorrevano copiose lungo le guance, andando a bagnare qualcosa di morbido e nero.. Pelle. pelle vera e sigarette. il SUO spolverino. Buffy lo guardò come se non fosse vero. lo toccò. era veramente lì, non era un'illusione. lo accarezzò come avrebbe fatto con LUI. se lo cinse attorno alle spalle e riscoprì il suo odore. il suo profumo. era bello avere almeno l'impressione di averlo avvolto intorno. istintivamente infilò una mano in tasca e toccò un pezzettino di carta. il cuore accelerò mentre lentamente lo tirava fuori. la SUA scrittura. poche parole. Tornerò a prenderlo, piccola. Ci tengo troppo. Conservalo con cura. Buffy pianse lacrime amare, poi all'improvviso sorrise. il solito Spike. finalmente aveva compreso. "Avrò cura di tutto quello che mi hai dato, anche se dentro una lacrima. conserverò il mio amore per te. ma torna presto, Spike."  
  
EPILOGO - 1°parte_FUT  
  
Buffy si svegliò nel suo letto, con il suo uomo accanto. FINALMENTE era tornata alla sua vita. Si strinse a lui che ancora dormiva beato, ma poco dopo sgusciò silenziosamente fuori del letto. la nausea era più leggera quella mattina, ma sempre presente. Rassicurata, Buffy scivolò in bagno e prese un profondo respiro. Era arrivato il momento. aprì un cassettino e prese una scatoletta rosa che aspettava lì da quasi una settimana. non aveva mai avuto il coraggio, ma il momento della verità era arrivato e lei non si voleva più tirare indietro, doveva affrontare la sua vita, non voleva più rimandare. Fece quello che le istruzioni indicavano e si dispose ad aspettare quei pochi minuti che la dividevano da una svolta, già quasi segnata. rimaneva solo da percorrerla. In quel momento Spike bussò alla porta, chiamandola dolcemente: Amore, torna a letto, mi sento solo senza di te. Buffy sorrise. e menomale che si era allontanata solo per pochi minuti!!! Quindi, con mani tremanti e occhi lucidi, guardò il test che aveva girato nell'attesa. DUE finestrelle colorate!!! - DIO, oh dio, grazie! - A Buffy brillarono gli occhi dalla gioia, si sentiva l'unica donna al mondo veramente fortunata. Spike la chiamò ancora: BUFFY vieni??? Lei cercando di nascondere l'entusiasmo tornò da lui, scivolando al suo fianco. S: Amore tutto bene? B: sì tutto bene! Senti Spike. pensi che una cacciatrice possa avere un aiutante? Spike la guardò sorpreso: Beh sì. tu hai tanti aiutanti. i tuoi amici e B: NO! Ormai ognuno di loro ha la propria vita! Certo continueremo ad essere amici ma non come prima. S: Buffy ma che discorsi fai? Sei preoccupata per qualcosa? E poi tu hai ME! B: tu mi starai sempre vicino? S: hai bisogno di domandarlo? Si chinò a baciarla ma sentì che lei voleva parlare ancora, sembrava tesa ed emozionata, aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata. forse. S: Buff, cosa ci starei a fare al mondo se tu non ci fossi? Che cosa farei senza di te? CHE COSA SAREI? NIENTE, probabilmente polvere - sorrise divertito, poi tornò serio - A volte penso che tutto quel cui sono stato destinato è starti accanto. tutto quello che ho passato è stato per arrivare qua, vicino a te e magari farti felice. io ho lottato a lungo per te, per averti. Buffy io vivo grazie a te, SOLO per te. - Ma lei aveva una nuova vita in sé e guardandosi la pancia disse: Ora combatteremo in tre. Inizialmente lui non comprese le sue parole. dopo pochi istanti era però irrimediabilmente senza fiato, senza parole, senza pensieri. l'unica cosa che emerse dalla sua mente, offuscata dalla felicità più grande che avesse mai provato, fu che si era sbagliato. tutti si erano sbagliati. se la sua anima avesse potuto essere persa, beh, in quel preciso momento sarebbe tornato William The Bloody!!! Strinse la sua Buffy fino quasi a farle male, soffocandola di baci e poi tenendosela vicina, condividendo quell'istante di vita perfetto, sapendo che da lì in poi avrebbe potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa. si sentiva forte, invincibile. una sensazione molto più amplificata di quando era un maestro vampiro. adesso aveva veramente un motivo per il quale combattere. per la prima volta i rimorsi smisero di assillarlo, non si vergognò del suo passato, non poteva essere SBAGLIATO se aveva portato a quello. quegli stessi pensieri li vide riflessi negli occhi sinceri di Buffy che lo guardava raggiante, orgogliosa. alla fine riprese abbastanza il controllo di sé da poter parlare senza balbettare: ma com'è stato possibile? B: non lo so, penso che dipenda dalla tua anima. con lei ti hanno restituito anche alcune delle tue caratteristiche umane. come il battito del cuore - parlando aveva appoggiato la mano sul suo petto liscio e sorrise, sentendolo battere furiosamente sotto le sue dita - William non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene! S: lo spero! - sembrava il primo uomo che avesse procreato nella storia della terra, poi riacquistò la sua solita faccia di bronzo - ma tu non chiamarmi William! B: va bene amore. - disse facendo il tono da mogliettina sottomessa, poi però ridiventò semplicemente Buffy - sarà un bambino con poteri particolari. il figlio S: LA figliA Buffy lo ignorò volutamente: IL FIGLIO di una cacciatrice e di un vampiro. e che vampiro! - sorridendo, con occhi sognanti e un aria seducente, si avvicinò di più a lui - amore ancora non mi hai mostrato cosa è rimasto in te del mio ADORATO vampiro. sai gli umani sono così noiosi. - Spike si trasformò e la baciò. Buffy rabbrividì, non per il disgusto, ma per il desiderio. amava tutto di lui, anche la tenebra, il lato oscuro. Spike, dal canto suo, sentiva di poter condividere tutto con lei, la SUA cacciatrice. semplicemente la donna della sua (non) vita.  
  
2°parte_PRES Buffy aveva ripreso la sua solita vita. caccia.lavoro.ma quanto era difficile senza di lui.ma Buffy era cambiata, non poteva bruciare le tappe.aveva già combinati abbastanza guai con lui, aveva rischiato di perderlo.lo stava portando all'esasperazione adesso se ne rendeva conto.e se fosse andata avanti in quel modo.se non ci fosse mai stato l'incantesimo che l'aveva trasportata nel futuro.NO, adesso l'unica cosa cui pensare era sistemare le cose, senza rimorsi ma anche senza rimpianti.perché lui non se li meritava. L'unica cosa da fare era aspettare, per la prima volta non aveva paura dei suoi sentimenti, non aveva paura ad ammetterli, era stanca di distruggere e allontanare tutto quello che poteva renderla serena.e poi glielo doveva, lui l'aveva attesa a lungo e non l'aveva mai abbandonata, neanche allora.perché lui l'amava e sarebbe tornato. Buffy pensò al futuro, a quello che aveva vissuto, a quello che poteva cambiare. gli occhi tristi di Willow, che l'avevano colpita come un pugno nello stomaco. due pozzi di tristezza infiniti. DOVEVA fare qualcosa, doveva EVITARLO! Seguendo le indicazioni di Willow, andò al covo e trovò tutto distrutto. dovevano aver combattuto con un demone molto potente.combattuto.doveva averli massacrati, probabilmente era lo stesso che aveva trasportato lei. beh, meglio così. Buffy fu felice di non averlo incontrato, di essersi tolta un peso dalle spalle. in fondo non le dispiaceva molto, non erano innocenti, avevano fatto del male. coscientemente e volutamente. forse i due ragazzini erano stati più trascinati che altro.ma Warren non meritava pietà. All'improvviso un gemito spezzò l'aria di morte che l'avvolgeva. vide Warren che si muoveva lentamente. NO; NON POTEVA. poi si ricordò di Willow, Tara e la promessa fatta a lei stessa.la felicità. Prese un cuscino da terra e si accostò al ragazzo sul pavimento, cercando di non guardare i suoi occhi spalancati, pieni di terrore, lo premette sulla sua faccia insanguinata. era GIUSTO. adesso che conosceva bene il confine tra giusto e sbagliato poteva superarlo.non avrebbe permesso al senso di colpa di prendere il sopravvento ora. non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fare del male ai suoi cari.avevano già sofferto abbastanza.TUTTI. Aspettò fino a che tutto fu immobile.di nuovo.quindi si girò ed uscì. voleva dimenticare.voleva aspettare e ricordare solo il suo amore.voleva pensare a sé.e a LUI. La paladina della luce aveva ancora una volta sconfitto le tenebre.  
  
3°parte_FUT Willow si svegliò, in pace come non lo era da tempo. Niente incubi quella notte, un bel sonno ristoratore. dolce. come quando dormiva accanto a. TARA??! Si girò di scatto, osservando, incredula, il volto addormentato della sua compagna prendere forma nella ben conosciuta nebbia. oddio. "Oh Dio ti prego fa che non sia solo un sogno, un incantesimo. ti prego, ti prego.". Si accostò a lei e l'abbracciò stretta. Tara non scomparì, anzi aprì gli occhi e: Will. amore? Ma che hai? Va tutto bene? Willow piangeva. ma per una volta lo faceva dalla felicità! Ringraziò mentalmente Buffy, le doveva.le doveva.la VITA! W: sì, ora va tutto bene.  
  
4°parte_PRES Spike soffriva, soffriva atrocemente, ma doveva farlo. per lei. adesso aveva una ragione in più. per tornare.LEI l'amava, lo rispettava, si fidava di lui. doveva farlo per se stesso e per la donna che amava. tutto quello che aveva pensato di non poter mai avere adesso l'aveva tra le mani, non poteva bruciarlo, ma ricambiarlo con il più grande dei doni. ancora prima di riavere l'anima in lui era riaffiorato un sentimento, stupidamente umano ma bellissimo. la speranza Buffy sapeva che sarebbe tornato. doveva solo aspettare senza soffrire. perché lui ci sarebbe stato, sempre, e il futuro sembrava veramente fantastico.  
  
***  
  
Era seduta nel divano (meglio sarebbe dire sprofondata) aspettando che rientrasse Dawn, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Strano, le aveva ripetuto più di una volta di prendere sempre le chiavi. quella ragazzina aveva veramente la testa tra le nuvole. si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì, esclamando: Ti avevo detto di prendere le chia - poi rimase senza parole, la bocca secca, la testa svuotata, il cuore impazzito. Spike la osservava, divertito: devo farmi fare una copia, allora! Cacciatrice se rimani così immobile davanti a tutti i vampiri che vedi non avrai una lunga carriera! - poi ritornò serio e sollevando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica - sono venuto a prendere lo spolverino, sai fa freddino la not - Non gli riuscì di finire la frase che Buffy si buttò fra le sue braccia, sulla sua bocca. LUI ERA TORNATO! Nient'altro contava, era lì per lei, per rimanere. B: Ti scaldo io! - era caldo. che strano! E non capiva se quel cuore che batteva così forte fosse il suo o quello di lui. o entrambi. ma aveva tempo per scoprirlo, per capire tutte le novità.tanto tempo, ora. Dawn stava camminando verso casa, quando in lontananza vide due figure allacciate sulla soglia. era BUFFY tra le braccia di. Spike. SPIKE! ERA TORNATO! Dawn non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarlo ma decise di rimandare alla mattina dopo.decisamente quello non era il momento adatto e poi era sicura che l'avrebbe trovato ancora lì. LA STAVA BACIANDO! E lei sembrava felice. Dawn non capiva quello che stava succedendo, ma rimandò le spiegazioni e, cambiando direzione, decise di chiedere ospitalità alla sua amica. Intanto le due figure erano diventate un'unica ombra, unite scivolarono dentro la casa, lontano dalla vista di umani e demoni.  
THE END 


End file.
